<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn up the volume by Posnomas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101888">Turn up the volume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posnomas/pseuds/Posnomas'>Posnomas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mark is a fucking rockstar, Oral Sex, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posnomas/pseuds/Posnomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>''It's a leap of faith, James, a jump in to the void, you'll never know if Mark will catch you if you don't let yourself fall.''</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Last night at the base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, whats up, it's me again, trying something, hope you like it.</p><p>Listen the songs i linked while u read c:</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''James, could you please stop tapping? it's very annoying.'' Mark said quietly, his annoyance was noticeable in the tone of his voice. </p><p>''Sorry, my bad.'' James stopped moving his foot and stared at Mark. He was sitting at his desk, designing an improvement for his gadget, something he was sure he wouldn't get even if he tried to.</p><p>''Why are you anxious anyways, you never do that.'' Mark looked at the wall he was sitting in front of and scratched his head with the pencil he was holding, distracting himself from his work.</p><p>''I'm not anxious, I'm excited, Can't wait to get home. My kid is starting high school next week and I want to be there.'' James said frankly, he was homeschooled almost all his childhood, so Charlie going to high school was exciting for both.</p><p>''Oh, well, I wouldn't know how to feel, I didn't even go to high school.'' Mark remembered the day his parents literally told him to pack his shit because he was going to study at Cambridge University. They didn't even ask if that's what he wanted for his life. He shook the memory off, he can't focus on that right now.</p><p>''Me neither, anyways, I'll let you work.'' James stood up from his bed bunk and walked outside the room, piercing his look on Mark as he walked outside. Mark didn't even felt James' look on his back, he didn't reply or said anything in response, quiet and cold, as always. Luckily for James, he already got used to Mark's indifference.</p><p> </p><p>On his way out the corridor, he stumbled across Grace, who just stared at the man and wiggled her eyebrows upside down, James turned red to her action, obviously understanding what Grace was trying to say. James just heavily sighted and looked down in the dumps before questioning her.</p><p>'' Bloody hell Grace, is it that obvious?'' James leaned his shoulder on the wall and kept that ashamed look on him.</p><p>''Not actually, but I always recognize these kinds of looks in people's faces. Come on James, is not that bad, but for starters, you aren't even trying man! of course, you are going to feel that way if you don't even try to shoot your shot.'' Grace smiled politely at James as she trying to analyze the situation.</p><p>''It's not as easy as you say, Grace, I don't want to fuck up my friendship with him, he kind of likes me a little bit more than the rest, you know he doesn't go around socializing and being friends with everyone at Rainbow.'' James gazed his look at their feet, feeling very melancholic.</p><p>''Well... hmp, dang.'' Grace scratched her forehead, she knew Mark appreciated James a little bit more than the rest of the team, but it really was not that much different, he only chatted and spend time a little bit more with James, but besides that, he treated James with the same indifference as he treated everyone else. </p><p>'' You need a beer, come on, I'll pay.'' Grace looked at her cracked phone to see the time, 9:34 p.m, they still had time to get a drink and be at the base before midnight.</p><p>''That would be nice Grace, I could really use a beer right now, let's hurry before Mike finds out we are out.'' </p><p>Both fastly walked their way out from the base to the highway that takes you downtown and ordered an Uber taxi. Grace kept talking about her boyfriend and how she is planning to end her relationship with him the whole trip. James listened to her and gave her advice as well.</p><p>'' Well, we're here.'' Both entered the bar and sat on a table close to a big window. The bartender quickly approached the duo.</p><p>''We'll have two beers please.'' Grace cracked her knuckles before speaking to James.</p><p>''So, tell me, are you planning to try something anytime soon?'' James heavy sighted, that drawing melancholic expression on his face.</p><p>''I don't think so, darling, I don't want to ruin my relationship with him, we are legit friends, well I think so.''</p><p>The bartender arrived with their drinks and quickly left, James grabbed his beer and gave it a big gulp.</p><p>''I'll tell you something.'' Grace took a sip from her beer. ''Love train is leaving, and you still are not on it.'' Grace took a big breath before continuing ''You've got a ticket .'' Grace took another sip. '' I think it's now or never to jump on.''</p><p>James scratched his chin.</p><p>''That's a good analogy right there.'' James simply replied, analyzing the meaning behind Grace's words. She had a good point.</p><p>''I'm just saying, an opportunity is right there, and from what I've seen, I think you could actually have a chance, after all, you are the only one in this base he talks to the most .''</p><p>''Just a little more than the rest, Grace, come on, does that really make a difference?.'' James took a sip from his beer, feeling very unmotivated.</p><p>''You don't realize do you.'' Grace sighed.</p><p>''Hm?''</p><p>''James, Mark actually chats with you, cares about you! Not just random, stupid talk. Look, what were you two talking about before you walked out the room?'' </p><p>James raised his eyebrows understanding what Grace was trying to say. His face said 'Ooouh'.</p><p>''Oh, oh, I get it.'' James exclaimed.</p><p>''I was making noise with my foot and he asked me to stop making noise.'' James sighed before continuing '' Then he asked if I was anxious about something...'' Graced interrupted him abruptly.</p><p>''See James?! He actually cares about you! you matter to him, James!'' Graced tried to hype him. ''If you were someone else, he would've just  told you to be quiet!'' Graced grabbed the older's shoulders and gently shook him to cheer him up a little, or just to shake some sense into him. ''Okay okay continue, what happened next, sorry for interrupting.''</p><p>''Well, I told him I was just a little excited because my little girl is starting high school next week, and he replied with 'Well, i wouldn't know how to feel, I didn't even go to high school' or something like that, then I told him that I didn't go to high school either, and left the room to let him work.'' James drank his beer all in one go and burped silently after finishing it, Grace said 'ew' quietly in response, James laughed lightly. '' I left because I can't stand being in the same room as him for too long, even more if he is just, quiet, I feel like I'm talking to the wall or pretty much just alone, sides', he was working on improvements, so I really didn't want to bother him.''</p><p>Grace massaged her upper nose after hearing James' reasons to leave Mark alone.</p><p>''You said you feel like talking to a wall, but, you realize Mark likes to hear all you say? If he didn't, he would just tell you to keep quiet. You know he actually goes and tells people to be quiet when he is not interested or when he doesn't give a fuck, James, you know that and I think you don't realize that. You know the kind of person Mark is, and from what I've seen, I'd say you already won his trust, James.'' </p><p>''His trust?'' James frowned his eyebrows and leaned in his seat, sinking in it.</p><p>''Yeah, Mark sticked to you the whole trip after our mission in Yemen, I heard from Mike that you saved his ass from certain death back there when you two got separated from the unit and that you two were sitten together very close to each other on their  way back here.''</p><p> ''Ah, that time, oh, that was nothing, for god sakes, I just patched him up before they picked us up, Gustave was the one who saved him.'' Grace just placed her hand on her forehead.</p><p>''You, ahg, you stopped a fatal hemorrhage that could've ended in certain death, under fire and outnumbered, James, I can't imagine how Mark felt there helpless and on the verge of death, and then you appearing to save his life like it was nothing. Since then, Mark always requests to be deployed on missions by your side, I'm not an expert but, I'm pretty sure that means that he trusts you.''</p><p>''I guess he does. Let me tell you something, he is fucking heavy, not carrying him ever again, I'm gonna have back problems when I grow old.'' James blushed and scratched his forehead a little. He recalled that hot, dry day in Yemen, Mark and he got caught in an ambush and got separated from their unit, Mark got shot on the abdomen in the process and started bleeding out fast. James literally pulled Mark from the collar of his uniform and dragged him around until he found a safe cover to treat him and stop his bleeding. Mark was almost passing out when he was treating him, he was bothering him with his bad puns and jokes to keep him awake while trying to ignore they were getting shot at, Mark couldn't laugh at them because it hurt like a bitch, but he had a bright smile on his face, a smile James had never seen before. That damn smile was doing him wrong, he would do anything to see that smile on Mark's face again. That was the last and only time James saw that bright smile on Mark. He would not say, but he wanted to cry, he felt very anxious and impotent for having Mark almost dying on his hands, for letting that happen.</p><p>''So, are you shooting your shot or not?'' Grace also drank her beer in one go.</p><p>''I guess I will, but I don't know how to.'' James sank in his seat a little bit more, looking down at the table.</p><p>''You two live in London, right? Look, I've got an idea, it involves asking him out, not like, on a date, but like, going out for drinks or going to a nightclub, you know, like friends.'' Grace suggested. ''I can assure you he will accept going out.'' then she smiled politely.</p><p>''Okay, I will ask him to go out, not to a night club tho, I'm sure he wouldn't like being in a noisy place, but to a bar, I know a place where we can go out to drink and isn't noisy at all, I think I could take him there, well, if he accepts.'' James shook his hair a little, he was really not sure about it. His mind was stuck with three words: 'But what if.'</p><p>''I'm sure as hell he will not decline, I promise.'' Grace called the bartender to pay for the beers. ''Come on, we should leave before it gets late, or Mike is going to have our asses, you know he doesn't like us being out without telling him.''</p><p>''I know, split the bill.'' Grace nodded and James handed her enough pounds to pay from his pocket and stood up. James took out his phone to order an Uber to get back to the base. Both walked out and jumped in the car. The whole trip was silent, James was submerged in his own thoughts, constantly thinking:<em> 'Man, I don't want to die single' ,'I'm nothing compared to Mark, he is a prodigy, I'm just a lucky bastard, he would never be interested in me'</em>. All he wanted right now was to get home and see his daughter, hug her tightly and tell her how much he missed her. Charlie was the reason for James' happiness, his everything, he felt his daughter was the only one in the whole universe that really understands him. </p><p>Once at the base, James went to his room to find Mark already asleep, he looked so calm and serene, as he always does. He passed his fingers through Mark's hair, it felt smooth and clean, as he expected it to be. He left the guy alone and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and rinse his face with water before going to bed. After rinsing his face with cold water, James stared at himself on the mirror, and suddenly, he started quietly crying, he was pretty zoned out he didn't even realize he was crying.</p><p>A knock at the door brought James back to earth. He wiped his tears quickly and remembered the words his father once told him when he was younger: ' You're a grown-ass man, there's no reason for you to be crying, come on James, man up.'  and then proceeded to open the door.</p><p>''James? you good? you've been there a while, are you okay?'' Mark was standing in front of him, in pajamas. His strong body was very noticeable with that pijama, not to mention his pecs were visible because his pajama had three buttons unbuttoned. James gazed at them for a sec like a pervert before looking him in the eyes.</p><p>''Yeah I'm, I'm good, I'm fine, I zoned out for a second there'' James blushed. He feels little when Mark stands in front of him, well, of course, he is taller and bigger compared to him.</p><p>''For a second? you been there for quite a while. You sure you alright?'' Mark tried to softened his tone of voice to not sound that rough but really couldn't do much about it.</p><p>''Yeah, of course, I just can't sleep man, you know, I'm... a little excited to get home.'' James tried to excuse himself. Mark decided to believe James' words, even though they didn't convince him at all. James' red eyes, wet cheeks and runny nose indicated he was probably crying. He dare not ask him why, Mark felt James would just get angry at him for assuming that, besides, he knew James wouldn't just share his problems with him and was sure as hell it had nothing to do with his daughter. All he could do was give him some pats on his shoulder before jumping back to their bed bunks. </p><p>''Of course, James, you should get sleep anyways, you know Mike hates it when we are up late at night.'' Mark wrapped himself in his blanket like a burrito before closing his eyes once again. '' Good night James.''</p><p>''Good night Chandar.'' James smiled a little, Mark does worry about him as Grace said.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up very early in the morning, even earlier than Mike, he is always the first one to rise up in the morning. Before going out of the room, he packed his stuff in his backpack, he was leaving today. Finally, they gave team Rainbow some days off after a tiring mission, he of course wasn't going to waste any second of them.</p><p>All done, he had his backpack ready to go, he only needed to get breakfast and he was ready to get home.</p><p>''Good morning, Mike.'' James greeted his superior that was already in the cafeteria doing his breakfast. Mike always makes himself two sunny eggs with some pepper and a toasted bread accompanied with some black coffee.</p><p>''Morning James, early-bird today huh? That's weird of you. I guess you are excited to get home because of your daughter right?'' He flipped his piece of bread before turning at James with a smile. </p><p>''Yeah, I'm pretty excited for her, I can't wait to get home.'' James smiled back. As the well-known lazy fuck he is, he just prepared himself a single sandwich, something quick to be gone from the base quick.</p><p>''I'm happy for your Porter.'' Mike used a spatula to place his eggs on a dish along with the piece of toasted bread and sat near James was. </p><p>''Good Morning.'' Suddenly, and quietly, the youngest of the whole base appeared in the cafeteria. </p><p>''Morning Chandar'' Mike greeted the young one. James just did the peace sign without gazing his look at him. Mark took out the fridge all he needed to prepare an omelet. By the time Mark was done preparing his breakfast James was done eating his poorly done sandwich. He immediately stood up to wash his dirty dishes on the sink.</p><p>''I'm leaving guys, see you soon.'' James dried his hands on the sweatpants he was wearing, printing his hands on his ass and thighs.</p><p>''You leaving already? I'm leaving too right now, would you like to come along with me?'' </p><p>James almost dropped his jaw right there, he could've never seen that coming from Mark. Mike was as surprised as he was, but of course, he remained silent and minded his own business.</p><p>''Sure! of course mate! I hate taking the bus.'' James held his breath for 5 seconds before responding.</p><p>''Cool, we'll get going when I'm done with breakfast.'' </p><p>''Sure, I'll be in the lobby waiting for you. See you soon Mike.'' James waved at Mike before leaving the cafeteria, he just gave a thumbs up because his mouth was full.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later and both operators were ready to go. Mark, as the gentlemen he is, opened the co-pilot door for James. As for James, he took out his phone to call his daughter, she picked up immediately.</p><p>''Hey, darling.'' James calmly greeted the young one.</p><p>''James!!'' Charlie screamed so loud James pulled away from his phone. Mark snorted quietly and started the engine once James fastened his seatbelt.</p><p>''Don't scream at the phone sweetie-'' James lightly scolded. Charlie ignored him.</p><p>''Are you coming home already!'' Charlie lowered her voice a little, but still screamed loud. She missed the sound of her father's voice.</p><p>''Yes sweetie, I'm on my way, you better have done all your chores as I told you, aye.'' James always left a to-do-list for Charlie whenever he left for missions, and, if something was missing from the list, she will be grounded. She never fails to complete her tasks though, never gives James trouble, and always gets good notes at school, what else could he possibly ask for. Well, she tends to lie a lot, keep the truth for herself, not share what's going on with herself, she never felt safe exposing herself. James thinks it's a kind of trauma, from when he lived at the children's home. It made sense, she always had to hide from her tutors.</p><p>''Yeah yeah, just come home, I miss you a lot.''</p><p>''Yes sweetie I also miss you, I'll be home as soon as I can, love you.''</p><p>''Love you too.''James hung the call and put away his phone. He leaned on his seat and looked at Mark, he looked very relaxed and calm, as always, but something about him felt off.</p><p>''Do you mind if I put on some music?'' </p><p>''Sure, go ahead, I don't mind.''</p><p>Mark reached his hand to the stereo and connected his phone through the aux cord and played his playlist on the speakers.   </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM">I've wasted so much time - Enjoy</a> started playing.</p><p>''Can I ask you something?'' Mark suddenly raised his voice.</p><p>''Only if you let me ask you something too''</p><p>''Okay.'' Mark sighed and rolled his eyes, not annoyed though, rather interested.</p><p>''How did you meet Charlotte, that's your daughter's name, right?'' Mark is a curious man, and will never keep a question to himself.</p><p>''Yes, that's her name. I met her in Hereford, all before I joined Rainbow. It's actually a long story but I'll try to make it short.'' James took a big breath before beginning.</p><p>''You still weren't in our unit I think. I went out for some drinks late at night, and I stumbled across this hooded kid that was painting graffitis on the wall, I tried to take this kid whose name was Charlotte to the police department, but she made me feel sorry for her and instead I took their to home, well, the children's home, but threatening them to take them to the police if I ever found them around this late at night. I got curious and offered Charlie to get her spray cans for free if she shared her story with me, and we became friends shortly. Since then, she started sharing more personal stuff, she started to trust me. One night, she called me, asking for help. It was pretty late at night, and it was snowing. I got pretty scared, she didn't specify what was going, she just said, something something my arm is broken come pick me up.'' James stopped for a breather.</p><p>''Oh shit.'' Mark chanted with a small grin on his face.</p><p>''When I get to where she was, my heart sank. She was lying on the floor face down, and of course, with her arm sticking out in a funny way.'' James revolved his hair remembering that cold, lonely night.</p><p>''Luckily, it wasn't a broken arm, but a dislocated one. She was in shock, and very dehydrated. It took me some time to calm her down, when she finally calmed down and had her guard down, I pulled her arm to put it back in place. Oh god, she almost passed out over there and she also tried to punch me at the same time, she almost kicked me in the nuts. Charlie was like a feral street cat man, I'm serious.'' Mark raised his eyebrows, utterly impressed by the story '' I took her to the place I was staying at the moment to give her some bandages and water. That's when she popped the question, she was sitting in the living room, wrapped in a blanket and I was preparing her some hot tea when she said 'Ey James, It would be really nice if I could be with you all the time, you know what I mean...''</p><p>James smiled, being glad he adopted that goddamn brat.</p><p>''So, we could say she adopted you.'' Mark noted.</p><p>''Yeah, she totally did. The rest is history, Charlie marks a before and after in my life.''  </p><p>The next song that played was <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8-tXG8KrWs">Reptilia - The Strokes</a></p><p>''Okay, now my question.''</p><p>''What is it, James.''</p><p>''Why did you join the army.''</p><p>''...I, uh, I didn't exactly join the S.A.S. I was offered the opportunity.'' Mark corrected.</p><p>''Well, why did you accept the invitation?''</p><p>Mark strongly gripped the steering wheel, thinking about what to answer James. He wasn't sure what to answer.</p><p>''I... um, well, I joined because....'' Mark started hesitating.</p><p>''I joined because...  what I'm about to tell you is so stupid, god damn it.'' Mark sighed, regretting what he was about to answer. '' I did it to get away from my parents.''</p><p>''Dead ass?''</p><p>''Yeah'' whispered, feeling a little ashamed of the truth.</p><p>''Why thought, why did you want to get away?'' Mark slouched his shoulders, hiding his face a little, letting out a soft sight that indicated he didn't want to spill the soup that easily.</p><p>''You said only one question.'' </p><p>''I said I wanted to ask you something, never specified how many questions, dumb ass.'' Yeah, Mark is a dumb ass.</p><p>''Okay okay.'' He kept on grabbing the steering wheel strongly. ''My parents were always around me, deciding stuff without letting me know and controlling my life in general, they wanted me to be their golden boy, like, a trophy to show off, you know? I got sick of it. They are not happy with the decision I made, but I couldn't give any less than a fuck.'' </p><p>''Shit mate, can't imagine that, considering my mom was about to kick me out of her house because I caused them a lot of trouble. Well, I'm glad you are part of my team and I hope it remains like that for long enough.''</p><p>''I could say the same, James.'' Mark simply responded with a small grin, letting go of his strong grip, feeling a little relieved.</p><p>James ended up fast asleep in a matter of minutes. Mark let the guy chill, it would be a long trip anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark transforms into another person when he is drunk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your patience! I wrote a long chapter to make up (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''James.'' Mark snapped his fingers several times in front of the sleeper's face, getting no response. There was no use in waking him up, the mess was already done, so he left James as he was, lying face on his car window. He'll have to clean that window later, besides, he looked kind of cute peacefully sleeping in his car.</p><p>Feeling awkwardly lonely, because, well, he never feels that way, he turned up the volume of his stereo to fill out the missing sound of James' voice. Ignored and unbothered by his sleeping companion, Mark started singing the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nRX7NIrrzs">song</a> on the speakers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="bbVIQb">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''Before I die, I'd like to do something nice.''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''Take my hand and I'll take you for a ride.''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''You hit me yesterday, because I made you cry.''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''So before we die, let me do something nice.''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''I want to buy you something, but I don't have any money, no I don't have any money.''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''I want to buy you something, but I don't have any money, no I don't have any money.''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''And if I had a car, I would trade in my car.''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''If I had a gun, I would trade in my gun.''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''Honey we ran from the country rolling dust to the city.''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''And now there's nothing to be done, there's nothing to be done, there's nothing to be done, there's nothing to be done.''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''I want to buy you something, but I don't have any money, no I don't have any money.''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''I want to buy you something, but I don't have any money no I don't have any money.''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong> ''I want to buy you something, but I don't have any money, no I don't have any money.''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''I want to buy you something, but I don't have any money, no I don't have any money.''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''And I want to buy you something, but I don't have any money, no I don't have any money''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''And I want to buy you something, but I don't have any money, no I don't have any money''</strong> </em> </span>
    </p>
    <p>Halfway through the song, a bump in the highway made the car jump, making James hit his head against the window, and inevitably waking him up. James dared to reposition in his seat because his back was starting to hurt like a bitch, but instead didn't move a single muscle to not draw attention and alert Mark he was conscious. James heard Mark sing, spotting the poor reflection of Mark in the window he was leaning his head against. His singing was beautiful, he'd swear he was hearing an angel sing. Like a lullaby from a music box, James closed his eyes, paying all his attention to the voice he loved to hear. Quick enough, his mind started to get flooded with a ton of thoughts: ‘Why did he offer me a ride home? did he suddenly stop being annoyed by me or something? That's weird and kinda unsettling, well, I guess I'll have to ask him out right here or it will never be, Grace better be damn right, because if not, I'm going to hang her arse in my living room.’</p>
    <p>Mark kept singing every goddamn song the speakers reproduced. His back hurted already, but James could never have enough of Mark's angelical voice, so he just enjoyed the mobile concert and kept quiet. </p>
    <p>Well, he did, until Mark stopped singing and lowered the music volume. They finally reached London.</p>
    <p>'How am I going to wake up this fucker?' A whole bunch of ideas started rolling through Mark's head, he discarded everything and went straight to the worst from all the ideas. 'It's something James would do.' Mark excused himself before reaching his really cold hand towards James' neck and touching him, getting an instant reaction.</p>
    <p>''What the f- Mark?'' James jolted on his seat after feeling that frostbite on his neck, trapping and crushing Mark's hand between his cheek and shoulder for a couple of seconds before letting go.</p>
    <p>''I'm sorry, I didn't know how to wake you up.'' Mark had a small grin, pressing his lips shut to contain his laughter.</p>
    <p>'''Well that's not definitely a way to do it. Damn, you sure you ain't dead? your hands are freezing.'' James placed a hand on his neck, and looked anywhere but in Mark's direction, his face was steaming red. He was sure he took a ride with the wrong Mark.</p>
    <p>''No, i'm not dead, i just forgot to bring my gloves.''</p>
    <p>''Huh...'' James grabbed his hands together and hid them between his thighs, his hands were cold too, and he also forgot to bring with him some gloves.</p>
    <p>''Where am i dropping you anyways?'' Mark changed the subject.</p>
    <p>''At Paddington, take Chillsworth street for a shortcut.'' James indicated.</p>
    <p>The whole trip was silent, except for the music. James started fidgeting with the fabric of his clothes, unsure if it was the right time to ask out Mark for drinks. He wanted the earth to swallow him right there.</p>
    <p><em>'Come on, Grace said it, I'm going to die single if I don't try anything.'</em> James reminded himself .</p>
    <p>''Are you free tonight?'' James took a big breath before letting out the question.''</p>
    <p>''Yes, i think i am, why?''</p>
    <p>''Would you like to go out for a beer or something? to make up for the ride.''</p>
    <p>Mark took his time before answering. ''Please, the ride's on me, but of course, i would love too.''</p>
    <p>''Cool, so, at eight it's okay for you?''</p>
    <p>'' For sure,  is it cool if i pick you up?''</p>
    <p>''Yeah, it's cool.''</p>
    <p>Okay, okay, mission accomplished. A big weight on James' chest magically disappeared. Now, how is he going to explain to Charlie he will be home late trying to get some dick? James is sure Charlie will understand his reasons, she's also being trying to push James in to asking Mark out, she also wanted a little bit of happiness for his father, he deserves it.</p>
    <p>''Over there, the grey house.'' James indicated.</p>
    <p>Mark parked smoothly in front of the previously indicated house. James unfastened his seatbelt, grabbed his backpack and exited the car.</p>
    <p>''Hey, thanks again for the ride Mark.'' James vended over towards Mark.</p>
    <p>''Anytime mate. Your place seems nice.''</p>
    <p>''Oh, thanks, you know you're always invited in.</p>
    <p>''Thanks, i appreciate it. So, i'm picking you up at eight, right?'' </p>
    <p>''Yes, i'll be right here.''</p>
    <p>''Alright, see you later then.''</p>
    <p>''Yeah, see you in a couple hours.'' And with that said, Mark left. James took out his keys and opened the front door of his house. Somebody was already on the other side.</p>
    <p>''James!'' Once the door opened all the way, Charlie charged towards him, crashing him into a tight, strong hug.</p>
    <p>''Careful sweetie.'' James hugged the little rascal back, kissing her head and revolving her hair. Thay almost fell backwards, that little shit is strong.''I've missed you too, you crazy goat.''</p>
    <p>''James! is that one the guy you told me you liked?'' Charlie grabbed her father's backpack and hung it on the coat rack.</p>
    <p>''Um, yeah, that's him, that's the guy.'' James walked in the living room and sat down on the couch. Charlie joined him right away.</p>
    <p>''My my, James. I think Michael, uh, Mathew guy likes you, i mean, why else would he offer you a ride?.'' Chalie unconsciously placed her feet on the coffee table, getting an instant reaction from James. </p>
    <p>''Ey! I told you no feet on the table. Please don't tell me you've been doing that since i've been gone...'' James gently kicked Charlie's feet off the table and sighted angrily. It is very rude to place your feet on the coffee table, doesn't matter if it's comfortable.</p>
    <p>''No...'' Charlie looked away, trying to hide their guilty face.</p>
    <p>''Ugh, what ever Charlie, don't do it ever again.'' James rolled his eyes very annoyed, Charlie still had that mocking smile on her face James disliked a lot, it made him feel like Charlie doesn't respect him at all.  ''I'm serious, Charlotte Porter.''</p>
    <p>''I'm sorry i won't happen again.'' Charlie expressed. James wasn't convinced still, but he didn't just come home to scold his daughter. ''Yeah yeah, anyways.''</p>
    <p>''The guy's name is Mark, Charlie, and, i'm pretty sure he didn't offer me a ride because he likes me, he was just trying to be nice i guess, besides, it' makes sense he would offer me a ride, we live in the same city.''</p>
    <p>''Oh come on James, he's never done that before.'' Charlie got closer to James, he responded with a hug. ''What were you talking about before Mark left anyways?''</p>
    <p>''You are very gossipy aren't you.'' James grabbed Charlie's hair and started to string it together, Charlie didn't bother.</p>
    <p>''Well, guess what.'' Darling, James' cat, finally appeared, greeting the one who has just arrived. Darling walked over James lap, passing it's tail over his face.''Hey there, fella.''</p>
    <p>''What?'' James grabbed Darling and handed her over to Charlie, who placed it on the floor. Poor little Darling wasn't allowed on the couch because it's hair. </p>
    <p>''I invited him for some beers later tonight'' James declared.</p>
    <p>''Like, in a date?'' Charlie took out her phone and texted her grandmother to tell her James was home with her, she could stop worrying.</p>
    <p>''No, of course not. But,  hey, I think it's a way to start something, I guess.’’</p>
    <p>''I guess so.''</p>
    <p>''Are you hungry Charlie? what would you like to eat?'' </p>
    <p>''Can we order pizza?'' Charlie suggested.</p>
    <p>''Okay, we'll have pizza, go get me some chips, because i want to watch a movie, and don't start, it's my turn to have the t.v. you had it long enough, if you don't want to watch it go somewhere else, let me enjoy the movie.'' James scrolled through all Netflix catalogs and chose the movie 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them'. Charlie always complained to James the kind of movies he watched were boring and for <em>'boomers'</em>, he would repeatedly tell Charlie nobody has her watching the movie and she could just walk away.</p>
    <p>''Okay okay, i won't say anything.'' Charlie stood up and went to the kitchen to grab the only chips in the cupboard, onion and spices, ew. She wouldn't say anything about her father's weird likings, because she knew James would defend them with teeth and nails.</p>
    <p>''Here.'' Charlie tried their best to keep a straight face in front of her father. She was about to sit again on the couch, but his father was lying across all the damn couch, forcing her to sit on the floor in front of  him if she wanted to stay with him.</p>
    <p>''I hate you sometimes...'' Charlie expressed, obviously not actually meaning her words, it is a thing she always have said since they both met, they already know what that means.</p>
    <p>''Sorry sweet heart, i'm very tired, sitting in that dude's car hurted my back.'' James hugged a cushion before starting the movie.</p>
    <p>''If i fall asleep, wake me at at six, if you're going out, wake me the hell up Charlie and tell me where you are going and with whom, no excuses.'' James never negated Charlie's free spirit, he would've loved to be as free as Charlie is when he was younger, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep an eye on her to make sure she is safe. </p>
    <p>''Yeah yeah, don't worry, i will.'' Charlie pulled the cushion James was hugging for herself, making James grab another one.</p>
    <p>As James thought, Charlie didn't give a crap about the movie, she just stared at her phone the whole movie, but did not leave him alone at any time, well, at least Charlie wanted to be with him, he thinks. </p>
    <p>When the movie ended, Charlie poked his dad to make sure he was fully asleep. She checked her phone, 2:30 in the afternoon, it's time to eat already, and there's no pizza.</p>
    <p>'<em>He looks super chill, should I wake him up?</em>'' Charlie though while staring at his father's drooling mouth. <em>'Ew'</em> . <em>'That is so unatractive'</em>  Charlie thought <em>'i hope Mark dude doesn't mind'.</em></p>
    <p><em>'Nah' </em> Charlie's conscience speaked when she spotted James' casually wallet lying on the kitchen table. </p>
    <p>''Dad, i'm gonna order pizza, i'm going to grab your wallet, 'kay?'' Charlie gently slapped James exposed cheek just hard enough to wake him enough to be a little conscious.</p>
    <p>''Yeah, yeah...'' James answered, not even knowing what Charlie asked, he was too sleepy to process whatever Charlie asked him. He just heard the word pizza, so he supposed Charlie was asking him money to buy pizza.</p>
    <p>''Okay'' Charlie shrugged her shoulders and went to grab the walled, finding enough pounds to buy a pizza for two people.</p>
    <p>The pizza arrived, and James still was fast asleep. Not even the strong odor of the pizza managed to wake him up. Charlie just sat at the kitchen table, eating her piece of pizza all alone, staring at his sleeping father, wondering what could've made him so tired. She could ask him, but she already new the answer and she isn't a fan of hearing how dad kills people. She totally gets those people are terrorists, people who threaten people's lives, but it still horrifies her to hear what dad and his friends do, so she never asks, and James never tells her. James tries his best to not involve his military life with Charlie. He tries, because it's just imposible to not come home with a gun shot wound or a new scar. It breaks James' heart to see Charlie's fear in her eyes whenever he gets deployed on missions, making him question every time if adopting Charlie was a sensible decision. </p>
    <p>James' will never regret his decision though, having Charlie in his life has changed him forever, she has grown on him and made him a better person. But still, that doesn't erase James' fear of not making it home alive to see his little sunshine again. That's his one and only fear,  leaving Charlie by herself, like she once used to be.</p>
    <p>Charlie shook off the thought quickly enough. She thought, well, he is here, safe and sound, nothing is missing, and that's all that matter right know. Charlie cracked a small grin, feeling happy her old fart is finally going out with the person he had a crush on for quite a while, he deserves some love. She remembered all the conversation Charlie has had with James about his crush on Mark, and how he couldn't do much about it, making Charlie feel very unsatisfied because she kept on trying to help her dad with no results, well, not until today.</p>
    <p><em>'I'll help him get a nice "fuckboy" outfit.'</em> Charlie smiled, as if her dad actually gave that vibe.</p>
    <p>Charlie put the pizza away, washed her dishes and stared at her phone a for couple more minutes. </p>
    <p>------</p>
    <p>Time passed by, and James is still dead asleep, making Charlie worry a little, cheking the man's pulse now and then. Yeah, James can sleep that much. </p>
    <p><em>'Man, poor James, he is really sleepy this time, with all the reason to be so, he spent almost a month deployed, that must be tiring.'  </em>Charlie felt pity for him. If she could make wish, she would wish James wasn't a soldier and just a regular person, like her.</p>
    <p><em>'kay, it's six, wakey wakey, old fart.'  </em>Charlie walked up to his fathers shook James' shoulder hard enought to wake him up completely. </p>
    <p>''Wakey wakey James, Mark already came looking for you, but he left because you weren't waking up.'' Just like James teached her.</p>
    <p>''What? Are you kidding?'' James blinked energetically, trying to adjust to the room's lightling while sitting on the couch, moving aside the cushion he was hugging.</p>
    <p>''You... little fucker.'' James whispered and narrowed his eyes, looking at the time on his phone, 6:06 in the afternoon. Only Charlie would do that, he created that little monster after all, he is the only one here to blame.</p>
    <p>''I'm kidding.'' Charlie was dressed with a black hoodie and some dark jeans, her usual outfit when she goes out with her friends. ''Of course you are.'' James squinted his eyes before rubbing them with his hands.</p>
    <p>''Where are you going Charlotte, and with whom.'' James interrogated, predicting Charlie's next dialogue.</p>
    <p>''I'm going to the movie theather with Tyler and Josh.'' Charlie answered, stuffing her hands in the hoodie's single pocket.</p>
    <p>''Okay, i want you home at 10, no five more minutes, no 'i'm on my way', understood?'' James warned. He stood up and proceeded to crack his back loudly, getting a chuckle from the younger one.</p>
    <p>''Yeah dad'' Charlie replied, following her father to his bedroom, ready to judge the outfit James was about to wear. </p>
    <p>Jame sucked air and sighted loudly before openining his wardrobe, feeling a small presence crawling on his back. ''Okay, Charlie, get the fuck out of my room, leave me alone, i'll decide what to wear this time, come on, out.''</p>
    <p>''Alright, alright, if you say so.'' Charlie walked out, shrugging her shoulders and raising her eyebrows with such a sassy mood. James has grown a little tired of Charlie always judging his outfits, as if she was judge in a fashion contest. </p>
    <p>James was sure he'll end up taking Charlie's fashion advice anyways.</p>
    <p>He took out of his drawer a pair of ripped black jeans, a white sweater and a very old dark green jacket, from when he was a younger. </p>
    <p>James whore his quickly made up outfit and posed infront of the mirror, noticing a big cowlick in the back of his head. 'That damn brat is capable of letting me around with this' James thought, fixing his disheveled hair with his bare hands. He posed a little more in front of the mirror, looking 'aesthetic', as Charlie likes to say.</p>
    <p>''Nice.'' Was the only word Charlie said when James walked out of his room. ''No joke, you look nice.'' Charlie made herself clear and gave him a thumbs up.</p>
    <p>''Damn it Charlie, you would actually let me walk around with this cowlick wouldn't you.'' . James fixed his hair, making it to one side, like he usually does. </p>
    <p>''Of course, i't looks cool though.'' Charlie smiled and scanned her father from head to toe, then aproached him and raised her little hands towards James' head. ''Let me.''</p>
    <p>James just bowed his head enough for Charlie to reach it, knowing he was in good hands. Charlie started to comb and flick James' hair back. James was starting to get worried Charlie would grow taller than him, she is just 10 centimeters smaller than him. He alreafy feels small at the base, no need to feel small at home too </p>
    <p>''Done.'' Charlie took two steps back and waited for his father's reaction. James pulled out his phone to see himself in the reflection.</p>
    <p>''I look like the lawyers in <a href="https://cdn.vox-cdn.com/thumbor/ffQ6aQVw1KzrmqVtfodpEEYJt8E=/0x0:1920x1080/920x613/filters:focal(807x387:1113x693):format(webp)/cdn.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_image/image/63398411/PWAAT_HD_8.0.jpg">Phoenix Wright</a>, Charlie...'' James smiled at his reflection. He looked weird, different, but not bad at all, he hasn't seen much change in his hairstyle in a while.</p>
    <p>''Pff, you look good, it suits you.'' Charlie complimented, trying to make his father feel comfortable with his new look. ''Mark guy will totally fall for you, I can assure you that.''</p>
    <p>''Charlie, this isn't, a damn date were just going to get drinks, like friends, that's just it.'' Charlie started to wiggle her eyebrows.</p>
    <p>''Charlie, stop it, I'm warning you right now, or else I'll start to do the same with your 'friends' " Sometimes, dealing with Charlie's mischievousness felt like dealing with a little version of himself,  well, it felt like something his younger self would do. Does James need another reason to love his daughter?</p>
    <p>''Okay okay, I'll stop. Well, I'm off, have fun, James.''. Charlie walked up to his dad and fixed his jacket before turning around and leaving. James just kept on staring at his reflection on a window, inspecting his new look. </p>
    <p>James never questioned Charlie about sometimes she called him dad or sometimes just James, he likes to think that's because Charlie sees him not only as a father, but also as a close friend, and also I could be because, well, he is not, of course, her biological father, but it felt like they already knew each other from the beginning of times. </p>
    <p> Mark remembered James' address but still managed to get lost, so he parked his car near the sidewalk and looked up in google maps James' address. Mark looked around to try and locate James's place, but instead, he spotted a short couple kissing on a bench. Mark tries to ignore them, but, something about the couple caught Mark's attention. The girl looked a lot like someone he's seen before. </p>
    <p><em>'Shit, isn't that James' daughter?'</em>  Mark thought, still looking at the kissing couple. Mark remembered the girl James had on his phone wallpaper, she is identical to the girl kissing in front of him.</p>
    <p><em>'Well, i guess she fucked up.'</em> Mark started his car once again, now being sure of James' address, thinking about how it would be fun to tell James his surprising discovery about his daughter.</p>
    <p>Mark stopped his car in front of the grey house, took out his phone, and texted James.</p>
    <p>James' phone rang, he didn't even pick it up, already knowing who it was.</p>
    <p>"Time to rock this look " James looked one last time at his goddamn sexy ass reflection before leaving his house a boarding Mark's vehicle parked outside his porch.</p>
    <p>''Hey, Mark.'' James sat in the co-pilot seat and greeted the driver.</p>
    <p>''Sup James. So, where are you taking me tonight?'' Mark addressed his look towards his companion with a small grin. It felt great to go out and hang with his dear friend. It was way better than staying home doing nerdy stuff, as James likes to call it.</p>
    <p>'' To a cool pub, I know.'' James then proceeded to give Mark the address and got on their way. James scanned him from head to toe the moment Mark focused on the road. He couldn't see much, the poor lighting made it impossible, but he could tell Mark was wearing some dark jeans that highlighted his thick thighs and a blue hoodie that has written on 'Cambridge University' in white. Show off. </p>
    <p>''How is Charlie doing James?'' Mark asked, drawing a guilty smile on his face, already knowing how Charlie was doing.</p>
    <p>''Oh, Charlie is doing great, she just went out with her friends to the movie theater.'' James explained with such a calm voice.</p>
    <p>''I, um, i... I don't Charlie is at the movie theater, James.'' Mark spoke almost whispering because he hid his face by looking away, trying to hide his guilty smile.</p>
    <p>''Huh? What-? What do you mean?.'' James raised his eyebrows and dropped his jaw. Did Mark know something he didn't? He took out his phone and dialed Charlie's phone number as fast his cold fingers let him.</p>
    <p>''No no no, chill James, she is fine, I just saw her kissing with some dude at a bench on a sidewalk I decided to park to find your address on my phone.'' Mark explained immediately after seeing how James started to freak out.</p>
    <p>''God fucking damn it Mark, I thought something bad was going on.'' James exhaled, relieved it was something just trivial. But that didn't change James' mind about calling her daughter to scold her. </p>
    <p>''Could you excuse me a little?'' James asked gentlemanly.</p>
    <p>''Sure.'' <em>'Man, I'm such a snitch.' </em> Mark thought, looking at how James pressed his phone to his ear from the corner of his eyes.</p>
    <p>James inhaled deeply before starting to speak.</p>
    <p>''Charlotte Porter, I want you home in this instant.'' James said firmly, no hesitation in his voice.</p>
    <p>''What? why? what happened? Got rejected already and need some company?'' Both James and Mark snorted loudly after hearing Charlie's response, but James blushed and covering his mouth, wishing Charlie never said that out loud. Mark is supposedly not aware by any means of James' feelings towards him, or, is he?</p>
    <p>''What-? No, Charlie, i want you home in this instant we'll have a talk when I get home, and keep in mind you are grounded until I change my mind. No excuses, i want you home now.'' James spoke firmly, expecting Charlie to get his indications clear without any questionings.</p>
    <p>''Okay, i'm going home.'' Charlie's cheerful tone of voice washed away in just a matter of seconds, realizing she was already busted and there was no use in trying to convince her father otherwise. She just hung up, scratched her forehead a little, said goodbye to her lover, and started walking her way home as fast as her feet let her.</p>
    <p>James hanged up and rubbed his forehead, trying to not think about Charlie to enjoy his night out with Mark.</p>
    <p>''You don't let Charlie have a boyfriend?'' Mark asked curiously, wondering if that really was a prohibition.</p>
    <p>''No, no, that's not my problem, Mark.'' James explained while passing his finger through his lawyer styled hair. ''Charlie keeps hiding stuff from me, she lacks communication with me, and that makes me upset. I don't want her hiding such simple and trivial stuff from me. I don't really mind Charlie having a boyfriend or something, it's kind of like the age to do that kind of stuff I guess. I just, I can't trust her going out by herself if she keeps lying like that, you know? I had in mind this whole time Charlie was at the movie theater with her friends, Mark. Next time you know she is off to Scotland with Seamus. '' James joked. Those two are good friends actually. When young Charlie met Seamus, the first thing she did was to cling on to his arms, making James extremely embarrassed.</p>
    <p>‘'Such a snitch Mark, never thought you would turn in my daughter.'' Mark was speechless, he didn't want to actually cause James' daughter any kind of trouble. </p>
    <p>Mark tried to fill in the ambient between them both, so he turned up his car stereo, with a<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"> song</a> playing on it. Ah, his favorite song.</p>
    <p>''Come on, James.'' Mark started resembling the beats of the song on the steering wheel with his fingers as if he was playing his drums.</p>
    <p>''We're here.'' James indicated, and Mark parked near the pub's sidewalk. The place seemed a little empty. but the lack of people was filled with colorful lights, perfect.</p>
    <p>Both operators walked into the pub and sat down at a table in front of each other. James couldn't help but blush when he stared at Mark way too long, so he kept his look away from the youngest, looking at the floor, or looking at his phone. Mark quickly realized how the simple act of being present near him made the chemist turn away in embarrassment, finding that cute and confirming his suspicions about James having a crush on him. That's why he accepted to go out with James in the first place, Mark wants to get to know him more, after all, James is one of the few people that has managed to catch his attention without even trying.</p>
    <p>Both brits ordered beers, just beers.</p>
    <p>''James.'' Mark called the chemist by his name, trying to catch his attention because James had his head on the clouds.</p>
    <p>''Hm?''</p>
    <p>''Your beer is going to get warm.'' Mark pointed at the glass of beer James was holding with his bare hands.</p>
    <p>''Oh, I'm sorry. I was eating flies.'' James joked, and gave his not-so-cold beer a big gulp, this time repressing the urge to letting out a burp.</p>
    <p>''So, you asked earlier me today why I joined the S.A.S., and I answered.'' Fuck, James knew where Mark wanted to get to. </p>
    <p>''Oh, I see, you want me to tell you why I enlisted in the army, right?'' Mark just nodded in response.</p>
    <p>''Well, I as you may already know, I faked my ID to enlist myself without my parents' consent.'' Mark gasped in surprise.</p>
    <p>''What? i was young and stupid.''<em> 'you still are thought'</em> Mark laughed, feeling a little warmed up by the beer he was drinking.</p>
    <p>''I joined for no reason at all, actually, I just wanted to misbehave and entertain myself since nothing did at the time.'' James recalled paying an awfully smelling guy in a shady place in London to make him a fake ID.</p>
    <p>''That explains a lot, actually.'' Mark gave his beer a sip.''Does Mike knows that?'' Mark raised his eyebrows.</p>
    <p>''Yeah, he said that it didn't surprise him.''</p>
    <p>'''Do you regret joining the army?'' Mark questioned, making himself sound serious. He always sounds deadly serious.</p>
    <p>''Yes and no.'' James truthfully answered.</p>
    <p>''How come?'' </p>
    <p>''Because, this 'job' fits me better than anything else I've tried before, and I kind of regret it because I never thought I would have a kid in the future,  and now I just can't wait to get home to be with my daughter.'' James gave another gulp to his beer, almost finishing it. James finally calmed down his unbearable child-like feelings towards Mark and managed to look at the engineer straight in the eye without twitching or blushing.</p>
    <p>''That's understandable.'' Mark simply replied.</p>
    <p>''Do you, Mark? do you regret joining the S.A.S.?'' James kept his look on the youngest, observing every detail of Mark's face, Noticing a small, almost unnoticeable scar over his right eyebrow. James couldn't help but imagine God actually took the time to sculpt on wood every single detail on Mark's face.</p>
    <p>''No I don't and I don't think I will. I think I would've never achieved this much if i had stayed in GCHQ. So much better and advanced stuff to work with at Rainbow.'' Mark kept on giving small sips to his beer, he wasn't used to drinking alcohol.</p>
    <p>''Yeah, cool nerdy stuff only you and Grace get, I feel dumb around you, seriously.'' Mark laughed lightly, drawing a bright smile on his face.</p>
    <p>''I feel the same way when I'm at your lab, James, I never get what you're talking about with Liu.'' Mark said, still with that bright, charming smile he never shows to anyone. James couldn't help but blush tomato read.</p>
    <p>''...'' James was still hypnotized by Mark's smile, completely captured by it.</p>
    <p>''James?'' Mark tilted his head puppy, erasing his smile, but not the calmness of his face.</p>
    <p>''Oh sorry, I got zoned out, excuse me.'' James felt his face getting hotter, so he looked away trying to hide it.</p>
    <p>''James, are you alright?'' Mark frowned.</p>
    <p>''Yeah, I'm telling you, I just zoned out, I was paying attention though.'' Mark just narrowed his eyes.</p>
    <p>''Is it because of Charlie, James?'' Mark began to rule out every possible variable until the last variable was 'Oh yeah, I've had a crush on you for a while Mark.'</p>
    <p>''No, it's not because of Charlie, Mark, I know how I will deal with her. I'm....'' James came up with something to divert Mark's attempts to ask him why he was acting strange.</p>
    <p>''I'm just surprised you don't regret anything, even though you... almost... died that day.'' Yeah right, nice.</p>
    <p>''I still don't regret it, even after losing almost a liter of blood James, I'm aware that stuff like that can always happen, take me as an example. Hey, thanks for saving my ass that day, if it wasn't for you, I would've ended right there, pinned like a bug.'' Mark gazed at the table, cracking a small grin and rubbing the scar over his hoodie, remembering all the touching and pressing James did on that spot trying to stop his bleeding. Mark recalled feeling as if James had dropped an anvil on the shot wound, he was pressing very hard over that spot, as if his intestines would pop out from there if he didn't press like that. I mean, that's what you're supposed to do when someone is bleeding out.</p>
    <p>''Agh, come on Mark. You're a little bitch that can't take a little shot.'' James just smiled to mock Mark.</p>
    <p>''Yeah right, you treated me as if I scratched myself on the knee or something, telling me to get over it, you dead ass said it wasn't much of a deal, James.'' James actually said that he was actually trying to calm himself, not Mark, he knew Mark wasn't a dumb ass and wouldn't panic, but he was going to, if he didn't have calm himself, of course.</p>
    <p>''You did scratch, over your eyebrow.'' James pointed at his right eyebrow, and Mark did the same, rubbing over his right eyebrow, feeling the small scar tissue. ''Now you have a cool scar to show off.'' Not really, it was just a one-centimeter-long horizontal line over his eyebrow.</p>
    <p>''Oh, you mean this one, it's barely visible.'' Mark brushed his eyebrow before putting his hand away in the hoodie's pocket.</p>
    <p>James just gave him a small, <em> sexy </em>grin before drinking the remaining beer in one go.</p>
    <p>''Gustave told me you stayed in my room looking after me the whole week I was out.'' <em> 'Come on, just spill the truth, how many beers do you need?'  </em>Mark thought, now being a hundred percent sure of James' crush over him.</p>
    <p>''Want another beer?'' James tried helplessly to change the subject. Mark nodded in response and asked a waiter to bring a single beer. James decided to just have one beer, he needed to not be drunk to drive their asses home.</p>
    <p>''Why did you?'' Mark received his second beer after finishing the one he had previously. He already knew the answer to that question, he just wanted to hear James' version.</p>
    <p>''I felt like I had too, I felt... guilty...'' James did not wanted to answer that.</p>
    <p>''Guilty? James Porter feeling guilt?'' Mark wanted to burst into laughter, never has Mark seen James feel guilty about anything.</p>
    <p>''Agh, Mark, I thought you were going... to fucking die for a second mate, you were soaked in blood, don't you remember? and, and if... if you did, the only one to blame would've been me, I got our arses separated from the unit and ran ourselves directly into enemy fire. It was, kind of my fault you got shot in the first place. Mike would've never forgiven me, Mark.'' James sighed heavily, gripping strongly his seat, feeling his remorse crawling on his back.</p>
    <p>The whole bar went silent as if they heard what James said. Mark was speechless, silent, quiet, he didn't know what to reply. He actually never considered how James felt after the mission, he just supposed he was fine, because well, he's always fine, he always looks fine.</p>
    <p>''I, didn't know you felt that way.'' Mark managed to reply. His gaze was all around the place, he could see how James stayed still from the corners of his brown eyes. He really meant that much to James? ''I really can't quite remember what happened, everything was upside down.''</p>
    <p>James pressed his lips shut. Nice, he just turned what could've been a nice night into an awkward confessing session.</p>
    <p>''You could've never known, Mark, it's fine it's just, i don't usually have a valuable operator in my hands every day.'' Mark ignored that last part, he is getting sick of people telling him he is very valuable, heard it enough.</p>
    <p>''Gustave also told me you kept eating the jelly that came along with my meals.'' Both brits burst into laughter. James actually did that, whenever Mark was sleeping or looking away, he would eat the jelly dessert that was meant for Mark.</p>
    <p>''You weren't eating it!'' Both operators had bright smiles drawn on their faces. </p>
    <p>''I was eating them! but then they stopped to appear in my meals so I assumed they changed my diet or something.'' Mark's soft laughter caused a short circuit in James' brain, it was, as his bright smile, lovely.</p>
    <p>''I was hungry okay?'' James raised both his hands, trying to make himself look innocent.</p>
    <p>''Yeah right.'' Mark swallowed half his beer and sighed loudly, already starting to feel a little drunk. He almost never drinks alcohol, so it makes sense he would get drunk easily.''So, tell me, how are you going to deal with Charlie, James?''</p>
    <p>''Oh don't remind me of that little rascal.'' James complained. ''She isn't going out the rest of the month, that's it, that's what hurts her the most.''</p>
    <p>''She is going to miss out trick treat with her friends.'' Mark felt for Charlie, his parents never allowed him to do that.</p>
    <p>'' She has it well deserved.'' James sighed and took out his phone from his pocket. '' Well, maybe if she tells me the truth about his lover boy without me having to ask, I may let her. I don't want to be a buzzkill.'' </p>
    <p>''That sounds reasonable'' Mark replied.</p>
    <p>''Look.'' James turned his phone against Mark, showing him a picture of Charlie and himself at her middle school graduation. Both had big, bright smiles on their faces, Charlie was holding an award for being the most academically excelling student out of her grade. Both looked so happy and James displayed a feeling of being complete. </p>
    <p>''Oh, wow... congratulations James, Charlie is brilliant indeed, you must be very proud. '' Mark managed to say.</p>
    <p>''I'm starting to believe I'm the dumb one here, y'know, Charlie is a smart kid, she has achieved a lot at such young age, when I was her age I couldn't memorize a single holiday, Charlie keeps telling me they teach simple stuff at school.'' James sucked air before continuing his compliments towards his child. ''I mean, any parent would say that from their kids, but, you know Charlie is special, bla bla bla, I guess i'm just proud of her.'' </p>
    <p>''If Charlie was my child, I would be proud of her too. I believe Charlie's got potential.'' Mark said, paying attention to everything that came out of James' mouth. ''So, do you have any idea what Charlie wants to study?''</p>
    <p>''Yeah.'' James scratched his shaved chin. ''She mentioned Art school a while ago, Camberwell College, to be precise.'' </p>
    <p><em> 'Art school?' </em>  Mark couldn't help to think with his hopes down. He thought, Charlie, having such fast learning potential, she could master any kind of engineering as easily as he did. </p>
    <p>''Oh, really? didn't expect that, actually.'' Mark chugged down all his remaining beer and slightly slammed the glass onto the table, feeling ready for another glass.</p>
    <p>''Yeah, i know. But, if  that's what she wants and that's what she wants for her life, I will fully support her, after all, Charlie has proven to be a very talented artist.'' James grabbed his phone and turned it towards Mark to show him a photo of Charlie painting on a mural two big whales with vibrant, charming colours. ''Look.''</p>
    <p>''Impressive.'' Mark looked through every detail Charlie painted on her mural. '' Very talented indeed James, you must be very proud to have such a talented daughter.'' Mark complimented before asking the waiter for another beer.''Do you think Glazkov would like Charlie's art style?''</p>
    <p>''No, Timur isn't interested in art unless is Maxim drawn naked.'' Both burst into laughter. That was right, Timur has been lately just sketching his boyfriend and only him. ''Have you seen his sketchbook?''</p>
    <p>''Yeah! you showed it to me! asshole!'' James woke Mark up at two in the morning just to show him what he stole from the Spetsnaz bed bunks.'' I wanted to poke my eyes out! I couldn't sleep that night because of you!'' Mark was starting to get a little louder, maybe because of the alcohol in his blood.</p>
    <p>James felt his heart pounding out of his chest for the guy in front of him. Mark looking genuinely happy and relaxed caused that kind of feeling in James. He wanted to grab another beer and get drunk like his partner, but he knew Mark was getting really drunk and therefore he would be the only one able to drive their arses home, plus, he had to scold Charlie.</p>
    <p>''God damn it.'' Mark took a sip from his third beer. '' You and Charlie really are meant for each other, I'm glad you ran into her.'' Mark gave him a polite smirk.</p>
    <p>''Hell yeah, I don't know what would have become of me if I've never ran into that little brat.'' James just realized Mark was staring at him this whole time, not in the loving way, more like in the analyzing way that always managed to make James shiver.</p>
    <p>''Why is that?''</p>
    <p>''Because I was in S.A.S. just waiting to drop dead in one of those missions, i was starting to lose the point of continuing with my life, i felt like a robot, doing the same things over and over again in an endless cycle, but that changed when i ran into Charlie, she helped me see the world through her eyes, and that's when i understood that it wasn't really over for me. Ask Mike if you want more detail, I can't quite remember that period of my life.'' James felt as if he just untie a knot on his chest.  Mark was just opened-eyed, drinking from his beer.</p>
    <p>''Well, shit.'' Mark couldn't figure anything else to say.</p>
    <p>''What about you? Has anything changed since you joined the army?'' James questioned the half-drunk engineer in front of him. Mark just grabbed his chin and narrowed his eyes, thinking about the answer.</p>
    <p>''Even though it isn't a relaxing job since I joined the army I've felt more relaxed, more in control of my own life, it wouldn't have been like that if I stayed GCHQ, I'd still be living at my parents and having to tell them everything I did. We could say I ran away from them, I don't know, I feel, more in peace I guess.'' Mark chugged another portion of his beer.</p>
    <p>''Do you still talk to your parents?'' James saw how Mark kept drinking a little bit worried it was too much for the engineer.</p>
    <p>''Yeah, not much, because, you know, they still upset I moved out,  but yeah, I still do.'' Mark stopped talking to grab some air. ''Do you?''</p>
    <p>''Well, mom is the only one left in my family, so yeah, I talk to her whenever I can. Charlie stays with her when I'm on duty.'' James informed.</p>
    <p>''Shoot.'' Mark finished his beer fast enough. '' What happened to your dad?'' Always in with the direct personal questions.</p>
    <p>''He got tired of my bullshit, ran away, and died all alone.'' James pressed his lips shut with a sour flavor in his throat. ''He wasn't a good father, never needed him.'' James said sourly and looked into the table.</p>
    <p>Mark quickly realized he shouldn't have asked that, but James responded anyways. He took out his phone, saw the time, and checked if there were any notifications, none. He asked the waiter for a fourth beer, ignoring the fact he already started to feel dizzy. He then stood up to walk his way to the bathroom to take a piss. '' I'm going to the bathroom.''</p>
    <p>After successfully peeing, he went to the sink and washed his hands properly, then stared at himself in the mirror, noticing his cheeks were a little blushed, maybe because of the alcohol.</p>
    <p>''James.''  Mark felt talkative.</p>
    <p>''Yeah, darling?'' James answered, feeling unbothered.</p>
    <p>''Do you currently have a significant other?'' Mark went straight to the point, with no hesitation.</p>
    <p>''N-no, not really, I been single for quite a while actually, I never go out on dates or go out to meet people, if that's what you're wondering.'' James answered truthfully. </p>
    <p><em> 'So only fuck n' go, I see.' </em> Mark thought with his drunk brain.</p>
    <p>''I'm most of my free time with Charlie, really, my life off-duty isn't that interesting.'' James rested his face on his hand, interested in every question the engineer asked. ''How about you? come on, a guy like you must have an exciting life.''</p>
    <p>Mark just chuckled loudly, finding it funny James would assume his life was any different to his.</p>
    <p>''I don't like surrounding myself in that kind of stuff, relationships require attention, and they are totally not going to receive my attention, so, I pretty much don't go dating people around, so yeah, we could say my life is just as boring as yours'' Fuck, so, he is not interested in relationships?.</p>
    <p>''Only nerdy stuff I guess'' James added.</p>
    <p>''No, is not like that, well, at least not all the time, i play the drums with a band.'' Mark started chugging down the fourth beer.</p>
    <p><em> 'Oh, that explains those extra beefy arms.' </em> James felt a little aroused by his thought.</p>
    <p>''Woah, how cool is that, wait, are we not allowed to expose ourselves publicly?''</p>
    <p>''Yeah, I know that I just do it for fun, I don't see any future in those bunch of idiots, so I don't see any problems playing the drums with my friends at pubs and shit.'' Dang, Mark would never curse in a serious way.</p>
    <p>''Oh well, in that case, I guess it's fine.'' James saw how Mark started to nod his head now and then, indicating his sleepiness due to all the alcohol surging through his veins.</p>
    <p>''I think it's time to drive your ass home, you're about to pass out.''Mark just hummed in response. James asked a nearby waitress for the bill and paid for both their drinks.</p>
    <p>''Come on Mark, up.''  James offered the drunk engineer a hand, getting his help accepted immediately by a cold, dry hand.</p>
    <p>James helped his fellow coworker walk straight to the parking lot by grabbing him tightly by his beefy, juicy arm. Once in front of the grey Corolla Mark owned, James shook Mark to ensure didn't pass out yet.</p>
    <p>''Hey Mark, I'm going to drive your car, can you lend me your keys?'' Mark just hummed once again and took out a bunch of keys and handed him to James. James recognized the key that matched the car quickly enough, unlocked the car, and helped the intoxicated one in the back seat of the vehicle, noticing a mess of wires and random tech components laying on the floor, something credible if you ever came across Mark's workshop. After making sure he fastened Mark's seatbelt, he went up to the pilot seat and started the car just before adjusting the seat a little to the front.</p>
    <p>''Mark, where's your place at?'' No response.</p>
    <p>''Mark? come on man, you can sleep when you get home.'' James started desperately snapping his fingers to try and catch Mark's attention, but he was already dead asleep.</p>
    <p>''Shit.'' James had no other option but to take Mark's arse home, he had no clue where the guy's place was, and he knew, from experience, that it would be likely impossible to get Mark out of that state. He just got himself into the road, hoping his daughter was already asleep.</p>
    <p><em> 'Nice, now, I'm sure Charlie's going to bother the hell out of Mark,  why do I have the feeling.' </em> James gripped the steering wheel tightly, remembering and regretting teaching Charlie his ways. Maybe he could threaten her with taking away her art tools so she doesn't dare and try anything with Mark.</p>
    <p>Finally, James arrived home, noticing Charlie's room light was on, nice. James turned off the engine of the car and got out to help Mark into his house. James tried waking him up again, but still no success, so the only option available was to carry his heavy arse in.  </p>
    <p>Like a small toddler, James pulled Mark's body into his arms and hugged his waist to make sure he didn't fall backwards and walked inside, making sure Mark didn't hit his head with the doorframe. The first one to meet them was Charlie, standing in the middle of the living room with a blank, emotionless face.</p>
    <p>''Didn't know you had plans in adopting another child.'' Charlie spoke before her father could articulate any words.</p>
    <p>''Damn it, Charlie, I'm not happy with you right now, I would appreciate it if you could not joke right now. Go get a blanket from my room, quick.'' James carefully dropped Mark on the couch,  and observed him carefully, he strongly smelled of alcohol even though he only had four beers, and his cheeks were a little blushed. ''He passed out, just that, so he is staying with us tonight, so I beg you, please don't scare him away.'' Charlie just hummed and ran upstairs for the blanket her father requested.</p>
    <p>''Here.'' Charlie handed a blue, cozy blanket to his father, and he proceeded to place it over the engineer, which Mark gripped immediately.''To your room Charlie, come on, nothing to see here.'' Mark's subconscious helped him toe off his shoes and twist his body on the couch to feel perfectly comfy. James saw all the twisting very intrigued while walking up the stairs along with Charlie.</p>
    <p>''We'll talk tomorrow morning when he leaves, good night.'' James wished before closing the door of Charlie's bedroom and leaving to his own. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took of his clothes and wore his usual set of comfy, warm pajamas, and jumped into bed to fall asleep, trying to ignore the fact he left Mark all alone on the couch, making him an easy target for Darling, James' cat. It will probably nap over Mark's body since Darling likes to be on top of people, James just hopes Mark isn't allergic to cats.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uninvited Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm just gonna say<br/>s o r r y.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James woke up early, as usual, the first one to rise. As any other morning at his home, James wore his crocks and went downstairs to do his usual Sundays morning routine, do dishes, do breakfast, clean the house a little with Charlie's help, clean his lab, and chill for the rest of the day.</p><p>Carefully walking down the stairs, he noticed Mark laying face down where he left him last night, with Darling napping on his back and purring sonorously and thought <em>'Damn, that lads got some big, juicy cake.'</em>. If the one laying on the couch were Charlie or himself, he would already have moved down Darling, but she looked so cute just chilling over his beloved friend that just happened to stay the night at his place. As if the cat knew what was going on.</p><p>James looked around instinctively and took out his phone to take a photo of the scene. <em>'Marks gonna kill me if he ever finds out about this.'</em> James thought for himself before turning around towards the kitchen, hoping all the sound that cooking and doing dishes would wake Mark up.</p><p>James took out his pink gloves and started to rinse and wash all the plates and pans that were dirty and left them to dry.</p><p>All the sound that James did in the kitchen managed to wake up Mark. The engineer started to whine softly and roll on the couch because something on his back was vibrating and pressing over him. Darling jumped off the engineer quickly enough, making the man let out a soft 'oof'. ''The hell?''</p><p>Mark sat down on the couch he previously slept on and rubbed his head trying to soothe his throbbing headache. Mark glanced around and a person with a large scar on the nape, the one and only James, who was casually doing the dishes. ''Rise and shine, Chandar, you passed out last night, so I took you in, hope that doesn't bother you.'' James turned towards Mark while taking off his pink gloves.</p><p>''I should be apologizing to you, James, thanks for taking me in and letting me stay the night at your place.'' Mark stood up and stretched, making his back crack thunderously, getting a soft chuckle from James.</p><p>''No worries mate, I told you, you're always invited. Anyways, anything special for breakfast?'' James offered, taking out from the fridge some ingredients.</p><p>''Oh, please, don't bother yourself. I'm going to eat something at home .'' Mark sat down again to wear the shoes that were laying by the couch.</p><p>''Please, stay for breakfast, you're not a hassle at all, quite the opposite, actually, oh and, nice socks.'' James looked down at Mark's feet, noticing he was wearing some Fornite themed socks.</p><p>''Ha, thank you, and well, if you insist.'' Mark stood up once his shoes were on his feet and walked up to the kitchen with James. ''How can I help?'' Mark offered, inspecting the chemist's place.</p><p>''I'll do everything, don't worry.'' James opened the fridge to get ou some ketchup and milk, there is no milk.</p><p>''Shit, Mark, I ran out of milk. I'm going to head out to buy some, I'll be back in five, I swear, can you wait?''  James left the ketchup and walked to the principal door.</p><p>''Sure, mind if I prepare myself some coffee?'' </p><p>''Yeah, go ahead, there's coffee in the cupboard and a coffee pot in <em>'that</em>' door.'' James pointed before closing the door behind him and leaving the man alone.</p><p>Mark grabbed the coffee in the cupboard along with the coffee pot, placed some water on it, and turned on the stove to boil the water. Once everything was set up, he walked up to the living room, examining the family photos James had, hanging on the wall. Almost every since the photo was of Charlie and him, they were also some with his mom, some were he was very young, a single picture of baby James and a photo of Mike, Seamus and him, all three of them hugging by the shoulders and posing for the photo with something written in the bottom of the picture, 'S.A.S. special intervention unit.' and what it seems to be a happy face. All three of them looked very young, especially Mike, he didn't use to have that many wrinkles and he looked way better and younger without that ugly ass beard.</p><p>Suddenly and unexpectedly, rushed steps could be heard echoing throughout the house, it was Charlie running downstairs.</p><p>''You shouldn't run on the stairs,'' Mark said, walking towards the kitchen to check if the water was boiling.</p><p>Charlie immediately stopped her speed by pulling herself from the railing of the stairs and stared quietly at Mark, not knowing what exactly was going on, and where her dad was. ''You're um, Mark, right?'' Charlie stupidly asked, not knowing what to say.</p><p>''Yeah, that's me, and you're Charlie, your father told me a lot about you.'' Mark turned the flame a little bit lower and gazed at the youngling.</p><p>'' I bet, nice to meet you, Mark.'' Charlie joined the man in the kitchen, looking for Darling's cat food. Once she obtained it, she shook it loudly, summoning Darling, making her appearance with loud meows,</p><p>''The pleasure is mine.'' Mark simply answered, seeing how Charlie petted Darling while she served the cat food on the bowl.</p><p>''Where's James? bu the way.'' </p><p>''He went out to buy milk, he'll be back in no time.'' Mark turned off the stove when the water on the pot started to boil, then poured it in a blue mug along with two spoonfuls of coffee and a single spoonful of sugar, then proceeded to mix them together, making the mug and spoon cling loudly.</p><p>''Uh, you know, James li-'' Charlies started, obviously dying to tell the man, what was going on.</p><p>''Yes, I know Charlie, James' body language is way too obvious.'' Mark said calmly, leaning against the kitchen table, holding his coffee with one hand, waiting for it to cool down.</p><p>''And, um, what are you planning to do about it?'' Charlie stood up and went over to the kitchen to put away the cat food, feeling a little intimidated by the man's height, she is very used to be around short men, well, because of James.</p><p>''I don't know, whatever James wants I guess,'' Mark spoke, still not making eye contact with Charlie, he kept on staring at his barely visible reflection on his coffee. ''But keep it secret.''</p><p>''Sure.'' Charlie added, with a small, evil grin.</p><p>'' I don't trust that face.'' Mark saw the teenager just smile to herself while staring at her phone.</p><p>''It's cool man, I won't say a word, I swear.'' Charlie raised a hand and placed her other hand on her heart, still not looking very convincing in Mark's eyes.</p><p>''I'll trust you then.'' Mark really didn't mind if Charlie told James, actually he was just hoping James would realize his intentions because he already has.</p><p>''Hey Charlie, James told me you'd like to study arts, are you not interested in, I don't know, any kind of engineering?'' Mark took a sip from his coffee, waiting for a response.</p><p>''I was, and I considered it for a moment, but, I concluded that it's very boring.'' Charlie set the table for three people.</p><p>''It's not, actually.'' Mark. ''You see-'' Charlie raised her voice a little to cut out Mark.</p><p>''James told me you were some kind of genius or something, so I kinda guess why you asking, considering you told me he talked to you about me, I can surely guess he told you that I was grounded, dang, and that I excelled with the best grades from my generation.'' Charlie responded '' Just let me guess something, just answer yes or no.'' Charlie continued, Mark was very surprised, he never expects Charlie to answer in such way. ''Do you spend more than six hours sitting behind a desk?''</p><p>Mark wanted to say 'Yes, but.' He couldn't, Charlie's words were very clear. '' I do.''</p><p>''I don't want that, I can't stay still.'' Charlie declared.</p><p>'' That's reasonable.''<em> 'I guess.' </em> Mark said, taking another sip from his coffee.</p><p>James finally appeared through the door, holding a gallon of milk. He walked in, placing the gallon of milk on the kitchen table. ''Morning Charlie.'' James saluted, messing with Charlie's hair as he always does, he couldn't be mad at her for long, it is, after all, his little sunshine. </p><p>'' I'm going to do my hair, be right back.'' Charlie fleed upstairs, this time not running.</p><p>''Did she said anything stupid?'' James asked, taking out four eggs from the fridge, placing a pan in the already hot stove. Mark still leaning towards the kitchen table sipping on his coffee.</p><p>''No, quite the opposite, actually.'' Mark approached James, taking the eggs from his hands carefully. ''Let me help, trust me.'' Mark placed two of the eggs aside of the stove, carefully so they wouldn't roll away, leaving him with one egg in each hand.</p><p>''What does she said?'' James stepped back to watch Mark prepare the eggs. Mark smashed both eggs in the borders of the pan and let the liquid from the inside drop on the pan, making a hissing sound.</p><p>''Well, she greeted me, then asked where were you- Where's the rubbish bin?.'' Mark rose his hands, holding the shells of the eggs  ''The door in front of you.'' James helped to open the door and Mark tossed them inside, then proceeded to smash the remaining eggs towards the pan.</p><p>''Then, I asked if she was interested in studying something like, you know, engineering.'' Mark omitted the part where Charlie talked about James crush on him, so he wouldn't get angry at his already grounded daughter. James went to grab two flat dishes and a bowl for Charlie, he was sure as hell that Charlie would have cereal, she's never been a fan of eggs.</p><p>''And what does she said?'' James handed Mark a spatula since he felt like helping to do breakfast.</p><p>''She said it was boring, then I tried to convince her otherwise, but she cut me off with a question.'' </p><p>''That's typical Charlie,'' James added, not really surprised of what Mark was telling him.</p><p>''She said <em>'just answer yes or no, do you sit behind a desk more than six hours?'</em>.'' James chuckled a little, knowing already the kind of thing Charlie would say.</p><p>'' Of course, I wanted to say, <em>'yes, but</em>', she made her words very clear.'' Mark cracked a smile as flipped the two eggs on their sunny side. '' You have a really sassy kid, you know that, right?.'' James couldn't help but chuckle at the undeniable truth. '' Ha, just like you, James. Do you want your yolk hard or soft,'' ''soft'' ''Alright.''</p><p>'' It's hard to convince Charlie, you know? she is a good speaker, she never doubts herself and always thinks twice before speaking.'' </p><p>'' I have no doubts about that.'' Mark reached for the dishes and placed a pair of fried eggs on each of the plates. ''She's just like you, James.''</p><p>James turned at him as if he just said something out of place. ''She is unique, Mark, nobody is <em>like</em> her.''</p><p>''But you can't disagree she resembles you in a lot of ways,.'' Mark handed him his dish.</p><p>'' Well, yeah, that's true, but she is way better than me.'' James took out a glass and poured himself half a glass of orange juice and took a seat at the table. Mark joined him right away, eating silently as they did at the base.</p><p>Charlie walked down the stairs with her hair tied up,  went for cereal and milk, poured them together on the bowl her dad previously took out, and sat down with the lovers to eat, silently as them.  </p><p>Once the three of them were done eating, Charlie grabbed the dirty dishes and washed them, leaving the two men alone again.</p><p>''Thanks for the breakfast.'' Mark took out his phone to see the time. James noticed it had some scratches like if someone tried to open it but failed, it made sense, Mark always intervenes his and every Rainbow operator's stuff, Harrys' orders.</p><p>''No problem mate, anytime.'' James looked over his shoulder to see if Charlie was minding her business, thankfully, she was.</p><p>''Okay, I guess it's time for me to go, thank you for letting me stay the night.'' Mark put his hands on the hoodie looking for heat.  James opened the door, letting him out first, like a gentleman.</p><p>''You're welcome anytime.'' Mark stepped through it, lowering his head, afraid of getting hit with the doorframe.</p><p>''Are you free tomorrow like at, 10 in the morning maybe?''</p><p>''Yeah, ain't got nothing to do, why?'' </p><p>''Come over to my place, I want to show you some improvements I've been working on lately, i thought you'd appreciate them.'' Mark figured James was just way too shy to show any kind of affection towards him in front of Charlie or anyone, actually, even though she was aware of his feelings, James is such a special being, or maybe Charlie would bother him till the end of time, either way, Mark's not really bothered to make the moves first.</p><p>''Oh for sure, count me in, I'll be there.'' James smiled politely, eager to know what secrets Mark's forbidden cove had hidden.</p><p>''Cool then, I'll call you tomorrow, is that cool?'' Mark said as he jumped into his car.</p><p>''Sure, of course, see you tomorrow then.'' James took some steps backwards, hiding himself behind the door, except for his face.</p><p>''Alright, see you then.'' Mark sat down at the pilot seat and readjust the seat backwards, turned on the engine, put his seatbelt on and drove off.</p><p>James sighed as he closed the door. He walked up to the table and calmly took a seat, knowing what was next to happen.</p><p>''Charlie, get here, come on.'' James saw how Charlie lowered her head as she took off her gloves, leaving them carefully hanging on the edge of the sink, then walked to take a seat next to her father without looking him in the eyes.</p><p>''Explain yourself, and I want a good reason why I shouldn't take your keys away.''</p><p>Charlie kept quiet for two complete minutes, James just waited for her, staring at his damaged knuckles that last mission caused him, he should have just shot down that terrorist instead of raining punches over him.</p><p>''I, I don't have any explanations.'' Charlie declared, listening firmly. ''I have no excuse for what i did this time, I should have said the truth about where I was going. I'm sorry for worrying you. i deserve a punishment.'' </p><p>James kept silent, analyzing Charlie's words.</p><p>''I forgive you Charlotte, come here.'' James stood with his arms completely extended, Charlie hugged him right away. ''You know I don't mind you having a date, Charlie, you already know i don't forbid you anything. You can be in Scotland with Seamus if you want, but you need to tell me, I need to know, I need to know everything that happens in your life, I can't protect you if you don't tell me, please Charlie, this is the last time you lie about something, you've got nothing to hide from me.'' James padded her back a few times before letting go.</p><p>''I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, I won't happen again i swear.''  James stood up and gazed at the clock in the kitchen, already time for home chores.</p><p>''Sorry is not going to be enough this time Charlie, you're grounded until I say it's over, is that clear?''</p><p>'' Yeah...'' Charlie sighed, flopping herself on the couch. She knew the punishment wouldn't last long, but it will last long enough to miss out on Halloween. She had prepared a cockroach costume with James help to match with his friends.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------</p><p>''Can anybody... find me... somebody to love?'' James sang passionately as he drove to Mark's place.</p><p>James carefully parked his black CR-V in front of a white, lifeless house. It seemed as if it was inhabited. Feeling a little nervous, James jumped out of his car, getting greeted by the cold wind that announced the arrival of the snow. He helplessly hugged himself, trying to obtain some heat from his fluffy Jacket.</p><p> He stood there, waiting for any sign of life. <em>'Dang, maybe he isn't home'.</em>  James thought, ready to turn around and escape the coldness of the morning. Well, until he saw how someone quickly peek from the window, then opened the door to let him in. ''Come in, James, you are going to get blown away.'' Mark gestured with his hands, urging James to step inside.</p><p>''Dang it's cold,'' James said as he stepped inside Mark's home.</p><p>''It's 5 celsius.'' Mark informed, closing the door behind them with his back.</p><p>''You're flat is nice.'' James said, not being really sure what to say. The place was small, meant for one person, but clean and organized, as he imagined it would be if he ever came across.</p><p>''Thanks,' Mark said, analyzing James' expressions. ''Coffee?'' ''Water?'' Mark offered his guest, but he declined politely. ''James, your nose is red.'' Mark pointed at James' pink nose, approaching his finger towards him.</p><p>''Ahg, damn it, it always turns red when it gets cold.'' James covered it with his hand trying to give it some heat to bring it back to its original pale colour and to also cover the redness of his cheeks, that had nothing to do with the cold weather. </p><p>''Ha, that's funny.'' Indeed it was, at least for Mark, his slightly tanned does not react to cold weather as James' pale skin did, making the poor man look like a red raccoon every time temperature dropped. Mark disappeared into his kitchen, then came back with James with a pink mug filled with steaming coffee. ''Are you sure you don't want anything?'' James nodded, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. </p><p>''Cool then.'' Mark took a sip of his coffee. '' Follow me, i want to show you my stuff.'' Mark held his mug with both hands and started walking towards a large corridor.</p><p><em>'What kind of stuff.'  </em>James thought as he walked behind the man, looking around the corridor. It had nothing hanged on, not a single decoration, totally believable coming from someone as simple as Mark.</p><p>The engineer stopped in front of the last door of the corridor and opened it, gesturing James to come in first. ''Please.''</p><p>Mark turned the lights on, revealing a semi-organized workshop, full of weird tech and half done stuff. ''Oh, so, here's where the magic starts.'' James ironically said, wandering his gaze around the room. </p><p>''Yeah, pretty much, just  be careful.'' Mark walked towards the desk that was sitting at the very back of the room and grabbed what it seemed to be a wifi router. ''Look.''</p><p>Mark brought the gadget closer to the chemist. James, clueless of what was in front of him, scratched his head, trying to identify the object. ''This..., it's indeed very cool Mark, uh...What is it?''</p><p>Mark looked at James' speechless. <em>'Oh, yeah, right, the thing.'  </em>He mentally slapped his forehead, of course he doesn't know what it is.</p><p>''Do you recall the thing Chul wears on his back?'' A negative nod. ''Agh, Chul's wifi router.''</p><p>''Oh yeah! the thing that makes him invisible! yeah, i remember it, what about it?''</p><p>''Well, this thing here.'' Mark stopped for a second, to think, figuring a sentence that James could easily understand. ''This thing here it's like if his wifi router and mine had a baby.'' James chuckled, amused by his strange answer.</p><p>''So, it jams stuff around it?'' Mark nodded.</p><p>''Pretty much, but I'm still working on making it separate friendly signal from enemy one. Look, I'm gonna set it on the lowest range.'' Mark instinctively grabbed the other man's wrist and pulled it to the other side of the room. It seemed like the test area of Mark's workshop. The engineer excitedly flicked off the whole electricity of his house, making the room dark enough to not be able to see each other, the only things that were able to be seen were all the test stuff that was sitting on the test area with their lights still on. On the other hand, James turned on the light of his phone and pointed it towards Mark's stomach.</p><p>''Okay, stay right here if you don't want your phone to get fried.'' Mark carelessly placed his hand on James' abdomen to push him a few steps back from the testing area. </p><p>''Behold, this masterpiece of engineering.'' Mark raised the gadget proudly, before turning it on and passing it near the test subjects. The gadget started reproducing that characteristic white noise Mark's jammers generated, and when it got near the test subjects, their lights went out and started to resembled the same sound.'' Here you have it, just turned this into junk just by passing this around.''</p><p>''God damn, that's crazy. You can really be fucking around with people's stuff with that thing.'' Mark turned the object off and then flicked the electricity on.</p><p>''I know right? I still had a lot to improve, just for starters, i gotta make it quieter, i can't imagine carrying this on your back with that annoying sound.'' Mark walked back to the desk he found the gadget and sat down, moving and swiping away papers and stuff around, apparently looking for something. James followed him and saw everything Mark did over his shoulder. '' This is just to keep my occupied, i don't see any actual potential, it's easier to stick a Jammer with tape to your back than this, but it's really entertaining to reprogram and reconstruct this beauty.'''</p><p>''Look, here's the concept model i did.'' Mark handed him a piece of paper with a perfectly drawn 3-D model of Vigil's <em>'Wifi router'</em> and kept on swiping his desk, still looking for something. ''Hold on. I did some improvements to your gas grenades.''</p><p>''Oh?'' James leaned towards the desk.<em> 'Oh, so he really thinks about me.'</em></p><p>''Take a look.'' Mark gave him one of his empty gas canister, it seemed like the usual ones.</p><p>''So, um, what's new about it?'' James inspected it closely, he couldn't spot anything new.</p><p>''I turned it in a deadly proximity alarm'' Mark snatched the canister out of his hands. ''How come?'' James tilted his head, very intrigued.</p><p>''Since your dumbass likes to wander around by yourself in missions, i thought you could use your fart grenades like breadcrumbs. It will notify you if someone walks near it, I programmed your detonator to do so, and you will be able to set them off at your will.'' Mark smiled, waiting for the chemist's reaction.'' Isn't that cool?''</p><p>''Are you serious?! that's so cool! that's actually helpful, dang, man, why didn't i ever thought about this?.'' James' odds to get shot would drastically drop with this new improvement.</p><p>''Hold your horses, James, it's still not done, i still gotta fix some stuff.'' Mark put away the artifact in one of his lots of drawers and stood up.</p><p>''Dang, do i owe you or something? it seems like a big deal.''</p><p>''Of course not, I have nothing better to do lately, besides, keeping mates alive is not something i could ever charge.'' Mark rubbed his eyes, making James notice his eyebags.</p><p>''How did you get this canister Mark?'' Mark just shrugged his shoulders. ''I don't know, it magically appeared here.''</p><p>''Oh my, I can't believe you, i blamed Liu for the lost canister, Mark!.'' It made sense Liu would have taken it away, only him and Liu were on the base's lab.</p><p>''Follow me, I still have stuff to flex.'' James just snorted at the way Mark spoke to him with slang. Both walked into the next door. A variety of instruments were sitting in one end of the room, and in the other end, an odd, colorful chair, a desk that held what it seemed a pc with some monitors, and some consoles, and of course, some tech lying on it's side. There was a trash can beside the desk, filled with mountain dew cans and unhealthy launchable food, ew.</p><p>''Cool, you weren't joking about being a successful artist. Play something, Ringo Star.'' The engineer sat down at the drum's bench and grabbed a pair of yellow drumsticks. James just leaned against the wall, waiting for the best private show of his life.</p><p>''Any suggestions?'' Mark started spinning one of the sticks on his fingers with grace. He is so cool.</p><p>''I don't know, surprise me.'' The drummer leaned towards James and gave him some noise-canceling headphones. ''Here, you don't want to go deaf.'' and then wore some earbuds.</p><p>''Let me just.. there.'' Mark turned on a small speaker, reproducing the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uumR0WQrJjw">song</a> he was about to play. </p><p>''Alright.'' James saw how Mark energetically beat the drums, wondering if his neighbors would complain about the noise. </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>''They say "stay in your lane, boy, lane, boy"</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>But we go where we want to</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>They think this thing is a highway, highway</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>But will they be alive tomorrow?''</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>''They think this thing is a highway</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>If it was our way</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>We'd have a tempo change every other time change</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>Because our mind's changed</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>On what we think is good</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>I wasn't raised in the hood</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>But I know a thing or two about pain and darkness</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>If it wasn't for this music</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>I don't know how I would have fought this</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>Regardless, all these songs I'm hearing </em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>Are so heartless</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>Don't trust a perfect person</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>And don't trust a song that's flawless</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>Honest, there's a few songs on this record</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>That feel common</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>I'm in constant confrontation</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>With what I want and what is popping</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>In the industry it seems to me</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>That singles on the radio are currency</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>My creativity's only free when I'm playing shows''</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>''They say "stay in your lane, boy, lane, boy"</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>But we go where we want to</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>They think this thing is a highway, highway</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>But will they be alive tomorrow?</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>-Will they be alive tomorrow?-''</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>''I'm sorry if that question I asked last</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>Scared you a bit</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>Like a hazmat in a gas mask </em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>If you ask Zack, he's my brother </em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>He likes when I rap fast</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>But let's backtrack back to this</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>Who would you live and die for on that list?</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>But the problem is, there's another list that exists</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>And no one wants to think about this</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>Forget sanity, forget salary, forget vanity, my morality</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>If you get in between someone I love and me</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>You're going to feel the heat of my cavalry</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>All these songs I'm hearing are so heartless</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>Don't trust a perfect person</em> </span> </strong><br/>
<strong> <span class="u"> <em>And don't trust a song that's flawless''</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p><strong><span class="u"><em>''They say "stay in your lane, boy, lane, boy"</em></span></strong><br/>
<strong><span class="u"><em>But we go where we want to</em></span></strong><br/>
<strong><span class="u"><em>They think this thing is a highw</em></span></strong>ay<span class="u"><em><strong>, highway</strong></em></span><br/>
<span class="u"><em><strong>But will they be alive tomorrow?''</strong></em></span></p><p>Mark continued with the solo drum of the song, nailing it perfectly, as years of practice had taught him.</p><p>Mark just huffed after ending that solo and started to spun his drumsticks once again. ''What?'' James was just standing there, opened-eye, astonished by Marks's ability to play the drums. ''Dang, you're John Bonham reincarnated, no joke.'' James complimented the drummer, still very impressed. Who would've thought, the quietest, most serious guy in at Rainbow was the loudest guy in the block, and maybe the nicest.</p><p>''Ha, i wish, this is just warm-up, easy.'' Mark started to lazily beat the kick with a tempo.</p><p>''Impressive, don't you get noise complaints?'' Mark started moving the drumsticks between all his fingers fastly, he seemed in a level of relaxation unreachable human beings ''Nobody lives next to me, so, no, nobody does.'' Mark stopped the beat and stood up. ''Try it yourself, i can teach you, it will be fun.'' Mark stepped near him and handed him his drumsticks with that one-in-a-million smile, but James did not move a muscle, instead, he crushed himself into the wall, feeling crowed by Mark's presence.</p><p>''I don't want to mess with your stuff Mark, you know i can't be trusted with someone else's stuff, especially your stuff.'' Mark rolled his eyes, remembering that time James accidentally broke the handle of one of his precious jammers.</p><p> ''Aw, Jamie-'' <strike><em>'Wait, what? J</em><em>amie?'</em></strike>  ''is it because of that Jammer you broke? you just broke the handle man, nothing serious, i told you i wasn't mad, it was nothing.'' Mark insisted, but James kept still, crushing himself to the wall, feeling intimidated by Mark's height.</p><p>''W-Why are you doing this? Don't get me wrong, Mark, i, appreciate but, why are you nice to me?'' James felt so overwhelmed with Mark being extremely nice, when before they wouldn't pass from just saying hi and asking about their day and not being overly rude with him.</p><p>''What?'' Mark's beautiful smile disappeared, along with the beat his foot created, and the room went completely silent.</p><p>''Wasn't i nice before?'' James nodded, looking everywhere but Mark. ''Ah, I thought it was obvious, James.'' Mark walked closer to James, leaving them dangerously near each other, then simply opened the door, letting Jammes slide outside of it, escaping the moment, but not the situation. ''Since you're asking questions, i got one for you,  why did you invite me to get drinks?'' Mark wasn't serious, his face was relaxed, amused by James' actions and words, knowing what he was doing and where he wanted to get.</p><p>''To make up for the ride, Mark, of course, isn't it obvious? well, in that case, why did you offer a ride? you've been living here in London as long as me, why not before?'' Mark kept walking up to James, but James kept on walking backwards through the corridor, walking away from him.</p><p>''Because.'' Mark kept pushing him back, until James got stuck between him and the wall. '' You, are, too obvious, and, since you didn't want to make the first move, i did, i knew, you would have no option but to keep going.'' Mark stepped closer, leaving just centimeters between their faces. ''The rest is was all... you.'' Mark softly pressed his index finger between James' pecs.</p><p>James grabbed his hand almost immediately and carefully extended the engineer's hand between his chest. Mark made no complaint, caressing over the clothes of the chemist along with his lips, biting and sucking passionately, hungry for each other. </p><p>''Damn it Sherlock.'' James said in between breaths. ''You are a genius.'' Mark just smiled into the kiss</p><p>Mark wrapped James' waist with his arms, dragging him into the couch that was next to them, making him sit on his lap to continue with their smooching session.</p><p>The horny engineer had already his shirt rolled up by James, exposing his chest it into the coldness of the day, but James did a good job keeping him warm. He kept doing a good job until his phone started ringing. </p><p>He rudely cut off the kiss and answered the phone as he stepped off Mark's lap, already knowing who was making that call.</p><p>''Charlie?''</p><p><span class="u">''Dad? where are you? didn't you say you were picking me up?''</span> The cold wind could be heard through the call.</p><p>''Yes! I'm on my way sweetie, there's a lot traffic right now, hang in there Charlie, I'm almost there.'' James fixed his clothes while walking up to the door.</p><p>''Nice timing.'' Mark figured to say when James hanged up the call, rolling his shirt down.</p><p>''Sorry man, Charlie's going to turn in to ice if i don't pick her up.'' James left  Mark's house hurriedly, not wanting to discuss anything else with him and jumped into his car, turning on the engine and flying off to pick up Charlie as fast as the transiting rules let him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>8)</p><p>I'm sorry i kinda love the fact James talks to himself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Oh my, darling, you must be freezing.'' James took off his jacket and offered it to his daughter, which she immediately accepted.''I'm sorry I left you standing there in the cold, I got trapped in traffic, you're having a nice hot tea when we get home so you don't catch a cold.'' </p><p>''Don't worry about it James, it's okay, i was just wondering if you forgot to pick me up.'' Charlie covered herself with James' warm jacked, trying to ignore the fact his hair was messy and his lips awkwardly red and moistured.</p><p>''Ah! excuse me!? I would never forget about you, I didn't forgot to pick you up! Charlotte.'' James raised his voice a little surprised Charlie had assumed that.<em> ''You're my everything.''</em> James whispered for himself.</p><p>''No, i didn't mean it that way, i just thought you did, because, you know, new school, new timetable, it can happen.'' James sighed heavily, still not making eye contact with Charlie.</p><p>''I'm sorry okay?'' James messed with the younger hair as he always did, gaining a complaint and his arm gently pushed away. ''Tell me, how was your first school?''</p><p>Both chatted unstoppably about their days, Charlie talked about her new teachers and classmates, by the other, James talked about the new discoveries of his boring scientific research and how he went to eat out Mark, but just switched that last part with buying groceries, yeah...</p><p>Charlie ran upstairs the moment she set a foot at home, James just saw how she ran away, nodding negatively in disgust at how many times had he told her to not run in the stairs because she could get hurt.</p><p>James sat down in the couch and stared in the void, trying to find some inner peace to process what happened at Mark's. Just when he thought he could lie down for a quick nap before lunch, his phone started ringing, who else could it be?</p><p>''Who is this?'' James tried to play dumb, not really feeling like discussing that.</p><p>
  <span class="u">''It's Mark, James, come on, you have my number.''</span>
</p><p>''Oh, yeah... What's wrong, man?'' </p><p>
  <span class="u">''Nothings wrong, James, I'm just, checking on you, are you home already?''</span>
</p><p>''I am, Charlie is with me, she didn't turn into ice, but she totally got upset i forgot her.''</p><p><span class="u">''I'm guessing that's my fault, right?''</span> Both chuckled under their breaths.<span class="u">'' Ugh, look man, I'm gonna go straight to the point.'' </span>Mark took a breath before continuing. <span class="u">''I meant what i said and did.''</span></p><p>''Same.''</p><p><span class="u">''Cool, so we are in the same channel here.''</span> James wanted to scream to the top of his lungs. <span class="u">''I'm going to be playing with my band at New Dawn club next Saturday, would you like to come along and maybe have a beer or two?''</span></p><p>''Hell yeah, count me in.'' </p><p>
  <span class="u">''Cool then, I'll see you then.''</span>
</p><p>''Yeah, well bye.'' James hanged the call immediately, again, not wanting to keep talking with him, knowing his feelings would spill out of his mouth like a fountain. He tossed his phone across the couch and covered his mouth with both hands to let out a muffled scream. It was that easy, he should have trusted Grace words since the beginning, she was right after all.</p><p>Didn't take him long to fall asleep on the couch. Charlie walked downstairs to find her dad peacefully sleeping with his cheeks painted slightly red. She decided to not wake him and make something to eat for both, knowing James would think she is trying to persuade him into revoking her punishment.  </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>''Yes Charlie, you can go, I'm not joking, besides, i didn't waste my time helping to do this cockroach costume just so you wouldn't wear it.'' James said as he fixed the antennas of Charlie's costume, then took some steps back to take a better look of Charlie's costume, just to burst in laughter. ''Oh my god.''</p><p>''I look incredible, James, why are you laughing.'' Charlie tilted her head to see how the antennas bounced.</p><p>''Of course, sweetie, you look just like a cloak roach, i never said otherwise.'' James took out his phone to take a picture of Charlie in the costume. ''Mike is gonna love this.''</p><p>''Oh! Josh's mom is outside dad, his mom is picking me up.'' James peeked through the curtains to see a car with another three kids with roach costumes. </p><p>James accompanied Charlie to get in the car. Josh's mom opened the door to let Charlie in and pulled the window car down. ''Good night mister Wheeler, mind if i take this plague to get some candy?'' Oh yeah, their fake names, James porter doesn't exist in public, neither of every member of team Rainbow did, they all exist by fake names and with usual jobs.</p><p>''For sure, keep an eye on them or people might step on them.'' James joked. ''Have fun guys, don't cause trouble to miss Robins.'' James waved as the car filled with roach teens went away.</p><p>James walked all the way to his room to get ready for his date? Finally, Charlie not being homemade everything easier, not that he didn't like her being around with him, he wanted to keep whatever was going on with Mark to himself. He knew Charlie didn't mind, but its just, it always been just both of them and introducing a third wheel, he wasn't really sure of how Charlie would react with suddenly adding a guy she barely knows to the mix. He just hopes everything works out for the three of them. Mark and Charlie already seem to understand each other, it seems they will be good friends. </p><p>''I'm going out Darling, please behave while I'm gone okay?.'' James scratched behind the cat's ears before stepping out of the house and jumping in his car, ready to drive all the way to New Dawn club just to simp for a guy.</p><p>''Alright time to shine.'' James took a deep breath before stepping out of his CR-V in the parking lot of the club. He stopped at the club's door to check the time, 9:07 p.m. just in time.</p><p>A ripped, bald man opened the door for James, and the first thing he spots in the bar is a stage with some instruments already sitting there and four guys walking up to them, among them, Mark. James couldn't help but rush in to take a seat at the tables around the stage to watch the show. Every member of the band wore camouflaged pants, military boots, a red spot on their left eye and no shirt, thank god the club had a heater. The combo looked so awfully good on Mark, it made him stand out of all the group, even though they all wore the same outfit. James felt something was off about Mark's pants though. <em>'Oh shit, aren't those the pants of his uniform but with the logo off? Mike's gonna kill him if he ever finds out...'</em></p><p>Mark sat down at the drumset and started spinning the drumsticks on his fingers as he always did, waiting for his other mates to get on. The vocalist presented the group as the Inglorious Bastards, yeah, like the movie. The drummer gazed his look around all the tables, looking for his date that was casually sitting way at the back and gifted him a sexy smile with his tongue sticking out, making James gasp in surprise.</p><p>The lights of the stage were directed to the group, meaning they were about to start with their first song.</p><p>Every member of the band looked towards Mark, who was about to give the sign to start with his drumsticks.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''Can I tell you a secret?</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Can you promise that you'll keep it?</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>And if you can't, just say so</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I don't know why I want you to know</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>But something happened to me last night</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>And ever since I don't feel right</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I think it did something to my brain</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>And I may never be the same again''</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''And I may never be the same again</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>And I may never be the same again</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>And I may never be the same again</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>And I may never be the same''</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''Can I tell you a secret?</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I know you're not gonna believe this</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Something happened to me last night</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>And I may never be the same again''</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''And I may never be the same again</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>And I may never be the same again</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>And I may never be the same again</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rr0rZl2YTnw"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>And I may never be the same''</strong> </em> </span> </a>
</p><p>The crowd cheered loudly. James just clapped lightly, keeping his eyes locked on the shirtless drummer.</p><p>Mark looked around his mates, making sure they were ready, then made the sign once again.</p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''Don't know where I’m lurking</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I think it might be hell''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I don't know where I'm sleeping</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I know I’m by myself''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I thought I'd keep it cool</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>But I slowly start to melt''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I can't release emotion</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I don't think she can help''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I don't know how I'm breathing</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>It's harder to inhale</em></span></strong></a>''<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I'm headed down a trail</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>Where she leaves me just to fail''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I fell under her potion</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>She controlled me with a spell''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I’m hanging by a thread</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>And now I think that she can tell''</em></span></strong></a></p><p>Every band member chanted the last part of the sentence of the verse, making the song sound cooler than it already was.<br/><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I think she’s slightly moving</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>She's dancing by herself''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I think she aims to kill</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>But I don’t think that she will''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I think she wants me moving, points her pistol to my grill</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I think she wants me dancing</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>But I just want the bill''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I'm feeling old emotions</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>It's hard for me to tell''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I'm holding onto nothing, holding on with all my will''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I don’t know where I'm going</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I'm going down a hill''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I don't know if I'm stupid</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I don't know what was real''</em></span></strong></a></p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''Feeling barely nothin'</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>Feeling like myself''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''This feeling in my body</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I'm feeling slightly stale''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I don't know what I'm doing</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I don't know who to tell''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I don't know what I'm doing</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>Now I'm headed for the jail''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I don't know what I did</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>And now I open up the cell''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I pour out all my sorrow</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>Sorry for myself''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I don't know what they're saying</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>They just want me to fail</em></span></strong></a>''<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''They don't want me to see it</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I feel it with the Braille''</em></span></strong></a></p><p><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''Now I know what they're saying</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>They gave me the details''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''They handed me a weapon</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I point it at myself''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I hear their hounds they're barking</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>They're coming straight from hell''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I hear my mother screaming</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I'm aiming for the kill''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I'' hear the dogs they're barking</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I'm loadin' up the twelve''</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I hear the people talking</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I'm writing up my will</em></span></strong></a>''<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I know who has my soul now</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I sent it through the mail</em></span></strong></a>''<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>''I feel my brother's sorrow</em></span></strong></a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEqB2gBERPY&amp;list=RDdEqB2gBERPY&amp;start_radio=1"><strong><span class="u"><em>I feel the shotgun shell''</em></span></strong></a></p><p>James ordered a beer, but the waitress who attended him stared at him, exactly at the back of his head, ugh, curious people. <em>'Oh, i think i heard this one before, i think i heard it when Mark gave me a ride.'</em></p><p>Yet again, Mark made the sign with his drumsticks, making his abs flex in a sexy way. James was dying to perch his hands all over the drummer.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''Getting tired</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Standing here</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Waiting for someone to appear</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I've made mistakes</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>And now I’m fine</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I’ve wasted so much time.''</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''Standing here</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Trying to disappear</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Getting tired</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Standing here</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Trying to disappear.''</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''Move too fast</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Getting weird</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Don’t look back on my past</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I’m getting mad</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I don’t know why</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I’ve wasted so much time.''</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''Made a choice</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>You are there</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Maybe you don't know when to quit</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Getting there</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I don't why</strong> </em> </span> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrotj2TkfPM"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I've wasted so much time.''</strong> </em> </span> </a>
</p><p>The lights were on the drummer the whole song, Implying: <em>'Hey, everyone, this is the drummer's song, look at him.'  </em>Mark looked genuinely happy, enjoying his moment. James thinks he has never seen that facet of Mark.</p><p>Suddenly, the lights went off, making the room completely dark. In the darkness, the ticks that Mark made with his drumsticks were heard through all the room, summoning only the red lights over them. So cool.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>''I wanna know where he goes in the night</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>I wanna know if the body takes flight</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>I wanna know if he'll read my lies</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>On her toes take shots, Nick Knight.''</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>''Oh, he’s a Dracula</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Oh, he's a mankiller</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Oh, he's a Dracula</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Oh, he’s a mankiller</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah''</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>''And I can tell that he gets what he wants</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>And I can tell that it's drugs that he wants</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>And I can see your back from the front</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>he drinks blood, breakfast, dinner, and lunch''</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>''Oh, he's a Dracula</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Oh, he's a mankiller</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Oh, he's a Dracula</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Oh, he's a mankiller</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah.''</em> </span> </strong> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>''And I can see them all circling</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>And I can tell that I'ma work for it</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>More times he'll take my word for it</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>And I can tell that he murders men.''</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>''Oh, he’s a Dracula</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Oh, he’s a mankiller</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Oh, he's a Dracula</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Oh, he’s a mankiller</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah''</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>''Broken Britain is the land of defeat</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>This country ain't mine; I'll never be free</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>And if I listen, I'll be dead on the street</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>But now I fuck every guy that I meet.''</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>''Oh, he’s a Dracula</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Oh, he's a mankiller</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Oh, he's a Dracula</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah yeah</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Oh, he's a mankiller</em> </span> </strong> </a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeBpthQ3Zss"> <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Yeah, yeah''</em> </span> </strong> </a>
</p><p>James covered his mouth with a single hand, hiding his awkward smile. He had heard that song a couple of times whenever he passed by Mark's workshop at the base and the original lyrics were meant for a woman, of course, Mark changed it for male pronouns to hint on him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="SongPage__Section-sc-19xhmoi-3 cXvCRB">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="SongPageGrid-sc-1vi6xda-0 DGVcp Lyrics__Root-sc-1ynbvzw-0 kkHBOZ">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="Lyrics__Container-sc-1ynbvzw-2 jgQsqn">
      <p>The lights went back to white, making the stage clearer to see. James spotted Mark looking at him with a cocky smile.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="Lyrics__Container-sc-1ynbvzw-2 jgQsqn">
      <p>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">''I don't wanna fucking be here anymore</a> </strong> </em> </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">I'm leaving forever if you miss me whatever, I don't care</a> </strong> </em> </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">I'm tired of your face</a> </strong> </em> </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">And the way that you hate everything''</a> </strong> </em> </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">''You make me want to start smoking</a> </strong> </em> </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">Cigarettes so I die slowly</a> </strong> </em> </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">Anything bad for me</a> </strong> </em> </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">You're killing me</a> </strong> </em> </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">You're killing me''</a> </strong> </em> </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">''I don't wanna fucking hear it anymore</a> </strong> </em> </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">I know you got problems</a> </strong> </em> </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">And we've all got problems too</a> </strong> </em> </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg"> <span class="ReferentFragment__Highlight-oqvzi6-1 kiLARS">I'm sick of being your shoulders<br/>You know I need shoulders too''</span> </a> </strong> </em> </span>
      </p>
      <p>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">''You make me want to start rolling</a> </strong> </em> </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">Fat ass blunts till I start choking</a> </strong> </em> </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">Anything that's bad for me</a> </strong> </em> </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <em> <strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg">You're killing me</a> </strong> </em> </span>
        <br/>
        <span class="u"> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kaMiIaT-sg"> <em> <strong>You're killing me''</strong></em></a> </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="Lyrics__Container-sc-1ynbvzw-2 jgQsqn">
      <p>Mark let one of his drumsticks rest on one of the drums to grab the microphone that was next to him, checked with his fingers if it was on, and started speaking. ''And for the last but not least, i want to dedicate this last song to someone special who is sitting way at the back, just want to let you know, i might not seem like it , but you mean a lot to me.'' With that said, Mark placed back his microphone back to were it was, every band member looked at him, their looks were saying <em>'Are you sure?'</em> Mark nodded confidently, and they nodded back</p>
    </div>
    <div class="Lyrics__Container-sc-1ynbvzw-2 jgQsqn">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="Lyrics__Container-sc-1ynbvzw-2 jgQsqn">
        <p>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>''Wait for me now</strong> </em> </span> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I will find you</strong> </em> </span> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Over the top</strong> </em> </span> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>But no time to</strong> </em> </span> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Stay for a day</strong> </em> </span> </a>
          <br/>
          <span class="u"> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <strong>If you say so''</strong></em></a> </span>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="Lyrics__Container-sc-1ynbvzw-2 jgQsqn">
        <p>Mark started singing as he lazily played the drums. James couldn't contain himself and started recording him. No one ever has made him feel so special.</p>
      </div>
      <div class="Lyrics__Container-sc-1ynbvzw-2 jgQsqn">
        <p>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>''No I can't</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Wait I must say no</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Wait for a minute</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Wait for a while</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>I could just be there</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Bring down the towers</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Even through the daylight</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Even through moonlight</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <span class="u"> <strong>I can see your big eyes''</strong></span></a> </em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="Lyrics__Container-sc-1ynbvzw-2 jgQsqn">
        <p>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>''Wait for a minute</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Wait for a while</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>I could just be there</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Bring down the towers</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Even through the daylight</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Even through moonlight</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>I can see your big eyes''</strong> </span> </em> </a>
        </p>
        <p>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>''Quietly now you stay humble</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Two feet on the ground just don't stumble</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Stay for a day</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>If you say so</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>No I can't</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Wait I must say no</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Wait for a minute</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Wait for a while</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>I could just be there</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Bring down the towers</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Even through the daylight</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Even through moonlight</strong> </span> </em> </a>
          <br/>
          <em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WZtPwwYtTk"> <span class="u"> <strong>I can see your big eyes''</strong></span></a> </em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="Lyrics__Container-sc-1ynbvzw-2 jgQsqn">
        <p>The crowd cheered the band loudly, Mark had a big smile on his face, he looked fulfilled, as if he had just let out a big weight off his chest. '' Thank you, everyone, for letting us play, have a lovely night.'' Mark finished to say and hopped down the stage, going, almost running into the backstage, along with the rest of the band.</p>
        <p><em> 'Oh my...' </em>James' face was all tomato red, he wanted to explore right there.</p>
        <p>James was sitting there, hiding his embarrassed face between his arms. Mark appeared behind him with his makeup washed off and wearing a black hoodie. He then proceeded to gently tap on James' shoulder, making him pull his head between his arms, and, without giving any warning, planted a kiss on his lips and hugged their bodies together.</p>
        <p>''Wanna get out of here?'' Mark asked when they separated to catch their breaths</p>
        <p>''Thought you'd never ask.'' James jumped down from his seat and took out his wallet to pay for the untouched beer he ordered.</p>
        <p>''You came in your car, right? cause I didn't.'' Mark asked, feeling very impatient to get out of the place.</p>
        <p>''Yeah, don't worry.'' Both walked outside into the parking lot, noticing the whole place was covered by a thin layer of snow. Great, it's snowing. ''Damn it, it's snowing, Mark, get in the car I gotta make a call...''</p>
        <p>''Yeah, don't worry.'' Mark obeyed and took a seat inside the black CR-V James owned.</p>
        <p>James dialed his daughter's number, and she immediately picked up. ''Charlie, sweetie, where are you?''</p>
        <p><span class="u">''I'm at Josh's with all the gang, dad, don't worry. Josh's mom let us stay because she said there's probably gonna be a snow cup.'' </span>Kids chattering and playing Smash bros could be heard through the call.</p>
        <p>'' I'll pick you up as soon as the snow clears alright?'' </p>
        <p><span class="u">''Roger, good night dad.''</span> Indeed he will have a good night.</p>
        <p>''Goodnight sweetie, be good,'' James said before hanging up and boarding the pilot's seat of the car.</p>
        <p>''Everything alright?'' Mark asked as he fastened his seatbelt.</p>
        <p>''Snow cup, that's it, just making sure Charlie's alright.'' James did the same and turned on the engine.</p>
        <p>''Alright, let's go to my place,'' Mark suggested, gaining James' approval. They were quiet, there was nothing to talk about really. Everything was silent, except for the rustling sound Mark was did with James' jeans, walking and caressing his fingers against James' right thigh, teasing him as he drove.</p>
        <p>''Mark...stop it, you're gonna get us killed.'' Mark kept his look on the road, ignoring the other's pleadings and stroking the chemist's tight more lustfully.</p>
        <p>''What are you talking about?'' Mark brought his fingers dangerously close to James' crotch, but not near enough to feel how the man's cock started to get hard, James crushed himself into his seat, trying to keep his concentration on the road. ''I'm not doing anything.''</p>
        <p>''Argh! Stop it! I'm going to crash Mark.'' Mark retrieved his hand, but just a little abandoning James' inner thigh but not his thigh at all.</p>
        <p>''Cause of death:  Being horny in the road.'' Mark said jokingly as he gently rubbed his growing erection over the fabrics of his military pants.</p>
        <p>''Bet. Mark are you aware that, if I don't kill us right now, Mike is going to if he finds out you are wearing that in public, right?'' </p>
        <p>''I know, but how is he ever going to find out?''</p>
        <p>''I'm just saying, grab some other clothes, you could get in some trouble if someone finds out.'' James stopped short in front of Mark's house, making both of them jump out a little from their seats, stopped by the seatbelts.</p>
        <p> Both of them quickly jumped out of the car. Mark grabbed James by his shirt and pulled him inside the house. Once inside, Mark started kissing him hungrily, biting and sucking on his lips just like the first time they kissed. Mark emboldened James' waist with his arms, pressing their crotches together, making James groan into the kiss. Grinning broadly, the engineer dragged the shorter man step by step into his room, then carefully pushed him into the bed, making him sit on the edge. '' You would never turn me in, right Jamie?''</p>
        <p>Mark grabbed him by the chin, locking his lusty eyes with his. ''I would never.'' <em>'I love it when you call me Jamie.'  </em>Mark took off 1his shirt in front of him, what a show. ''Are you going to charge me for this  private show?''</p>
        <p>''Eh, maybe..'' James did the same, leaving his clothing on the floor along with Mark's. Mark pulled his pants down and toed off his boots, leaving him only on trousers. The engineer then pushed himself over James' lap, knocking both of them over the beds, leaving their faces just a few centimeters apart. </p>
        <p>''Maybe?.'' James took a quick peck from his lips as he felt his pants along with his trousers being pulled down. James' hard-rock cock sprung into the air, Mark grabbed it without any care and started slowly stroking it, making James whine softly, Mark's hands were oddly cold.''Ah... Your hands...cold...'' James felt another cold hand perch on his hipbone, causing another moan to escape from his throat.</p>
        <p>''My what?'' Mark stopped the strokes and started rubbing the tip of his cock with his cold thumb, causing James to moan sonorously. ''Oh, you mean my hands are cold?'' James nodded, wishing the teasing to stop. Mark was so amused to see James in that state, already losing his composture to the slight pleasure the strokes provoked. ''My bad...''</p>
        <p>The engineer hid his face in James' neck, kissing it and leaving red hickeys, making his way down to his shaft, leaving a trace of kisses and hickeys. Mark kneeled on the floor, spreading James' legs further to have a better look at his crotch. He took the tip of James' cock into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. ''Stop teasing... you little <em>turd</em>.'' James begged, but his pleadings were ignored by the engineer, who kept on doing the same action. James couldn't do much, he was already losing himself in the slight pleasure Mark gave him, he only placed a hand over his head, sticking his fingers between his curly hair.</p>
        <p>Unexpectedly, Mark took his whole length in his mouth, gagging a little, causing James to moan in surprise. His pace was perfect, not that slow, not that fast, just perfect. He rewarded him by caressing his hair lovingly, rolling strands of hair with his fingers. Mark couldn't help but think James was very lovely, more than he expected him to be.</p>
        <p>Mark quickened his pace for every minute that passed, gagging a little more than before and making James moan louder than before. ''Mark... hey... I'm near..'' James warned, pushing Mark a little. Mark reacted immediately, quickening his pace even more, making the other one get lost in the pleasure. It wasn't long before James filled Mark's mouth with his seed, making the engineer rise up to properly swallow his load and for a little breather. James did the same, he rested a hand over his chest, trying to gather some air for his lungs. ''Best blow I've ever gotten, not gonna lie.''</p>
        <p>''I know right? hold on, because that's not the only best thing you're going to have tonight.'' The engineer said as he pulled some sort of box from beneath his bed, it had various objects inside it, among them, a bottle of lube.'' Oh?''</p>
        <p>'' <em>'Oh?</em>' what do you mean by <em>'Oh?'</em> the sound you're going to start doing when I hammer you with my cock or what.'' James sat down, withdrawing his legs from between Mark's shoulders and spreading them, giving a better look to the guy in front of him. James just chuckled, looking down at the man, inviting him to do with him whatever he pleased.</p>
        <p>''Can you take two?'' Mark asked as he soaked his fingers with lube, James nodded confidently, spreading his ass cheeks to ease Mark's job. '' Alright.''</p>
        <p>Mark rubbed his entrance teasingly, making James tremble a little. ''Could you <em>please</em> stop teasing me?'' James cried as he pushed a pillow behind his back because he felt his arms wouldn't resist what was yet to come.</p>
        <p>" 'Course not! What fun would that have?'' Mark kept on rubbing James' entrance, he loved to see the other beg for stimulation. ''Alright, alright, I'll do it.'' Mark caught James' hand trying to sneak into fingering himself. Mark entered James' inside unexpectedly and not quite gently, making James struggle for air. He started pushing his digits in and out, looking for that sweet spot, and was sure as hell he found it the moment James' started breathlessly mewling into the air.</p>
        <p>'''Mind if I add a third?'' Mark asked as he pulled down his trousers, revealing his stiff member already soaping with precum. James just nodded, being unable to form any words to express his approval and Mark did as told, shoving the three digits deep inside him, hitting right on the spot, making the shorter man gasp lustfully. Mark had some great aim, in general. </p>
        <p> Mark took out his fingers to squeeze some more lube onto his hand, making James whine to the sudden feeling of emptiness and started stroking his cock peacefully, he wasn't in a rush, but James was. ''I fucking hate you..'' The chemist begged as he helplessly caressed his sensitive nipple, looking at how Mark yanked himself, leaving him unattended, but Mark ignored him.</p>
        <p>''Huh, I thought you felt the other way around.''Mark spoke and very slowly starts pushing inside James, Knocking the air out of his lungs. He really is quite big. ''You good?'' Mark asked as he slid himself halfway, running his hands delicately through all of James' body. Mark leaned over James' chest, leaving hickeys and kisses as he started moving with a slow but steady pace.</p>
        <p>''Never been so good.'' James breathed out, putting his legs around Mark's waist, inviting him to go deeper. So Mark did, he slid himself all the way in, causing a softy whine to escape from James' throat, he wasn't exactly that gentle. James hugged him by the neck, bringing him closer, trapping his face between his pecs. </p>
        <p>That's Mark's second time hearing James' heartbeat, first time was when he was bleeding, James held him to his chest as they waited for help, its heart sounded as if it wanted to rip out his chest. Now he knows why it beat that way. </p>
        <p>''Turn around.'' Mark ordered, trying to escape from James' grip.  James didn't seem to want to. ''Come on, let me pound that ass the right way.'' The engineer slid out of James inside, waiting for him to flip face down.</p>
        <p>''Ntch.'' James protested as he laid himself faced down, try not to make himself very obvious. </p>
        <p>''What the... fuck?'' Mark laughed, gazing his eyes over James' lower back. He had a small tattoo of a... snake?... right above his left buttock, horribly done.'' Oh my fucking god, really? what is that supposed to be? a worm?'' Mark kept laughing, James felt very embarrassed. </p>
        <p>''I was very drunk, okay? they charged me like 20 pounds for it, come on, just, just, fuck me already, don't laugh.'' James protested, rising his ass towards Mark, who gave it a slight smack as he laughed, making him jolt a little.</p>
        <p>''I'll try to ignore it.'' Mark pinched the inked section of James' skin as he slid himself back in again slowly, gaining a soft whine from the chemist.  It didn't took long before Mark started rocking his hips fast towards James, hitting on his sweet spot, making them both moan almost in unison, making lewd, slapping sounds, and making Mark's bed squeak continuously.</p>
        <p>James weakly gripped the bedsheets, feeling weaker and weaker as Mark pounded right on his prostate, draining all kind of energy James had left. His thrust began to get faster and irregular, indicating he was close to release his load. The growl escaping Mark’s throat timed perfectly with a magnificent thrust right over James’ prostate makes his eyes water in the best way possible, and this was finally enough to push Mark over the edge. As if he wasn’t currently fucking James stupid, he asks: ''Inside?'' James just nodded along with a breathy moan, not really being able to form any kind of words. Mark shoves himself inside the shorter man and starts cumming with a satisfied groan, letting go of the strong grip he had on James' hip and caressing over the slight scratch he left on his hips as he spurted out all of his remaining seed. ''Did you liked that?''</p>
        <p>James knocked himself to one side of the bed, huffing and panting, and nodded looking lovingly at Mark, who did the same as him, bringing his body close to James. ''Hey, you're not sleeping like that, come on, we're both taking a shower.'' Mark announced, caressing James' jawline with his cold hand.</p>
        <p>''Come on, you go first, I'll lend you some clothes.'' Mark brought his face close to James' and pressed his lips with James'.</p>
        <p>''We could shower together, you know, to not waste water.'' James implied.</p>
        <p>''No way Jose, I don't like it.'' The engineer pushed the shorter man away from him, wanting him off his bed.</p>
        <p>''You turning shy on me? I'm the one with a crappy tattoo on my ass!'' James exclaimed, making both chuckle, but still not changing Mark's mind.</p>
        <p>''I'm not taking a shower with you,  come on, there's hot water.'' James stopped begging for Mark to join him in the shower and stood up hugging himself, feeling a little chilly. Right after James finished his shower, Mark was the next one to get wet and clean.</p>
        <p>''How do I look?'' James posed with Mark's clothes that he borrowed to stay the night. He wore an oversized white shirt and some oversized Puma pants that were threatening to fall off because his hips weren't big enough to hold it in place.</p>
        <p>''You look ... you're just wearing my oversized clothes, which actually make you look cute.''  Mark spoke as he covered his chest with an old shirt he used as a pajama. </p>
        <p>''Aw, well, I guess I'm keeping these clothes.'' James affirmed, sitting over the edge of the bed, checking his phone, Mark joined him, he laid behind James and hugged him by the waist, pulling him closer to him, making him lie down. ''Hey...''</p>
        <p>''You're not keeping these.'' Mark pulled James' clothes, exposing his abs. ''These is mine.''</p>
        <p>''Me or the clothes.'' James left his phone on the nightstand and pulled Mark's hand over his chest.</p>
        <p>''Both, both is mine.'' James couldn't help but blush. He really never felt so loved, and by the least guy he thought he could ever receive love from.</p>
        <p>''Bet. Thank you for everything, Mark,  for the show, oh, and, for the song... it was lovely.'' </p>
        <p>''You liked it? it was my first time singing in public, and I wanted you to be one of the first persons to hear me.'' Mark placed a hand over James' head, stroking his hair carefully not to touch his scar, he knew James gets triggered if anything barely brushes it. A long time ago, in the first years of Team Rainbow, Mark had the great idea to touch his scar and got punched so hard he almost got knocked out. Don't provoke someone who won at The Amry Boxing Team. They both got in trouble, but they worked it out, and since, they became kind of friends.</p>
        <p>''I have already heard you sing before.'' James snuggled into his hand.</p>
        <p>''What? no! it's the first time I sing in front of people.''</p>
        <p>''In the car, I pretended to be asleep, and you started singing as if you were in a concert. Your voice is spectacular, Mark, I think its a Baritone kind of voice, you really need to sing more often, it's beautiful.'' </p>
        <p>''You heard me! oh my god... Jamie... ugh, I thought you were dead, you know because it's almost impossible to wake your ass up. Oh and, yeah, that's my kind of voice. I can sing more often, but just for you...''</p>
        <p>''I think that's fair.'' James concluded, feeling ready to fall asleep. Mark just hummed and hugged James tightly, as if he was a teddy bear, never wanting to let go.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>Rustling sounds of James changing clothes woke up Mark, who was still in bed. ''Jamie? you leaving already?''</p>
        <p>''I gotta pick up my blessing, Mark, Charlie is going to believe I'm forgetting her.'' James made small jumps to help himself slide into his jeans, making Mark chuckle.</p>
        <p>''Oh yeah, I think that's my fault.'' Mark said as he got out of bed. ''Well, you're not going anywhere, look through the window.''</p>
        <p>James peeked over the curtain, it was flooded with snow, easily 40 centimeters tall. ''Fuck...''</p>
        <p>''Come on, let's make breakfast.'' Mark walked outside his room, not waiting for James.</p>
        <p>''I'm not hungry at all...'' James indicated and Mark retrieved the pans he was about to place in the stove with a blank face.</p>
        <p>''Oh, well, I'm not hungry either.''  There was really nothing to do.</p>
        <p>''Wanna head out to pound-town?'' Mark smiled gaining a surprised reaction from James. ''Just kidding, my balls are gonna freeze.'' Mark walked up to the couch and threw himself on it, opening his arms, gesturing James to join him. ''There's nothing to do until they clear out the snow, so, let's keep the warmth between us, how does that sound?.'' Mark invited him.</p>
        <p>''That sounds lovely...'' James shyly laid on top of Mark, who immediately trapped him around his arms.  A calm silence filled the room, until James vocalized a question.''Um, Mark, when did- how did you realized I liked you?''</p>
        <p>''Hm?'' Mark looked down at the man resting on his chest. ''At the very beginning, when I joined, I supposed you were trying to be nice, because well, I wasn't that chattier and all, then, I began to suspect when you gifted me the scarf two years ago, I still have it, by the way, it's lovely, thank you. Then, I was sure as hell you had a crush on me when we got ambushed in Yemen, I never spoke about it because I didn't know how would you react if I ever told Harry, but when I started to fall unconscious, i... felt you kissed me on my forehead, I heard you lifted your mask to do so. I also heard you sobbing quietly the day after the surgery, Gustave didn't tell me, I heard you, Jamie, I heard you every day walk in my room and I also heard you eating my jelly.''</p>
        <p>''Oh golly, well I may had a lil cry that day, I just couldn't stand the idea that you got badly injured while being by my side, y'know? I'd never wanted you to get hurt...''  James traced imaginary lines over Mark's chest with his fingers. ''Because well, you're very special to me...''</p>
        <p>''I can't imagine how you felt...'' </p>
        <p>''Well, when did you realized you had feelings for me too? You have feeling s for me, right?...'' James asked feeling very insecure, it's not like they actually said, <em>'oh hey, I love you, do you want to be my boyfriend or something?'</em></p>
        <p>''I... I don't know, I think, since a started to suspect about you, I always felt an odd feeling, but I was never sure what it was, because, well, I never felt it before, but I realized what it was when we got stranded in that house in Siria with Seamus and Meghan. We were kind of dehydrated and not thinking straight at all, I think that's why I asked you if you liked someone, you answered that you did, that this 'person' that you liked, <em>me</em>, was very intelligent, very cool, very handsome, and that they captured you completely. I guess I did huh? I realized you were talking about me when we boarded the chopper, I wanted to ask you if you were referring to me, but you had fallen asleep in your seat.''</p>
        <p>''Oh, I really said that? I can't quite remember, I just remember Meghan getting lifted by Seamus to reach her black eyes...'' Mark placed a hand over the head shorter one and started caressing his coal-black hair. ''So that's why you were nicer to me? Because I liked you? why didn't you do anything about it until last weekend?''</p>
        <p>''Curious aren't we?'' Mark looked at the ceiling.''Same as you. You weren't doing anything about it, and I didn't know what to do, because love isn't really my subject. I had no idea what to do with the feeling. Giving you a ride wasn't in my plans, y'know?''</p>
      </div>
      <div class="Lyrics__Container-sc-1ynbvzw-2 jgQsqn">
        <p>''But I did ride you, twice.''</p>
        <p>''Pfff...'' Both laughed.</p>
        <p>''It was something I never expected to do, my consciousness said, fuck it, maybe something could come off from it, and it did, I don't regret it.'' </p>
        <p>''I'm glad you don't regret anything.''</p>
        <p>''I'm glad you caught the hint.'' Mark sighed, feeling very calm.''So... um, we're a couple now, right?''</p>
        <p>''Yeah... I think we are...'' Mark waited for a reaction, but James kept still, so he grabbed him by the waist and raised him into the air to make him sit over his lap. James whined.</p>
        <p>''Ow... you scratched me right where you're holding me.'' James pulled his shirt up, revealing red finger marks over the pale skin of his hipbone. ''Guess you really liked it.''</p>
        <p>''Yeah... I'm sorry...'' Mark didn't look sorry at all, instead, he used one hand to pull James by the collar of his shirt and kissed him, with the other hand, he hugged around his ass.</p>
        <p>''Charlie isn't going to stay the night tomorrow, I mean, if you want t-'' Mark interrupted him by raising his voice.</p>
        <p>''Of course, I'd love to stay over.''</p>
        <p>''Horny ass...'' James whispered.</p>
        <p>''I can't help it...''</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Want more?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>